Monkey D Harry and the One Piece: Romance Dawn Saga
by pokeloon15
Summary: Harry and his friends have lived their lives and are now ready to move on to the afterlife. Right? NOPE! Fate has other plans for them and so decides to reincarnate them into a world of pirates. With no recollection of who they once were and Harry being the older twin of the future pirate king.
1. Why fate? Why!

Monkey D. Harry and the One Piece

Romance Dawn Saga

Chapter 1

Why Fate? WHY?

 **AN: One Piece belongs to Oda. The characters and spells of Harry Potter belong to J.K Rolling. I'm just borrowing them for the purpose of this fic.**

Death stood open mouth at Fate who was smiling like an idiot. "OK let me see if I got this straight. You want me to reincarnate wizards into a world filled with pirates?" he asked her. "Yep," Fate answered. "The same wizards who fought a massive war to save the wizarding world whom we will be dumping into a massive pirate era?" Death went on. "Yep," Fate said again. "And you want me to turn the one you picked as the savor into the twin brother of the person Time said will be the next pirate king?" Death finished with his voice rising, either in annoyance or surprise Fate wasn't too sure. "OK one: It was either Harry or Neville. Voldemort made his decision there. Two: You heard what Time said. There will be a point where a dark magical force will try overcome that world. These people, Harry, in particular, is that worlds best chance to face it and I think it would be best if Harry was raised with Luffy to do so," Fate explained.

Death sighed. She did have a point. From what Time had said, magic was starting to become a thing in this world of pirates, somehow really similar to the magic of the wizarding world and with this mysterious threat coming they could use all the help they could get. They don't even know what this threat is like since whenever Time tried to look it was hidden in shadows. Possibly due to Blackbeard's power but their not too sure. Finally, he said "Alright, you win. But I'm wiping their memories this time. I don't want another incident like what we had with Merlin."

"Oh come on Dumbledore did just fine in his role," Fate argued. Death raised his eyebrow. His facial expression saying otherwise, before shrugging his shoulder and leaving for the wizarding world. He made his way through St. Mungos unseen by anyone (save for those on their deathbed but not yet ready to move on). Finally, he reached Harry Potter's room. The old wizard was surrounded by his family. Ginny was next to him holding his hand. James, Lilly, Sirius, and Teddy were standing around his bed with their wives and husband. Some of the older grandchildren were there as well.

Death walked past them, trying not to look at their faces. Despite doing this for centuries now he still hasn't become desensitized to mourning families. And he probably thinks he never will. He gave a nod to Harry, who smiled in return and reached out towards Harry's chest. As the wizard took his final breath, Death took out a white sphere from his chest that was about the size of a baseball. With Harry's soul Death left the room before the cries of Harry's family could reach his ears.

Making his way to the pirate world Death worked his own magic on Harry's soul. "Sorry for this Harry," Death said as he erased the soul's former memories. "I know you want some peace and quiet after all that but we're going to need your help once again. Hopefully this time you'll have a much better childhood than with the Dursleys." Finished with the memory wipe he met up with Fate. Like Death, she was holding a soul. This one of Monkey D. Luffy.

"You ready for this?" Fate asked. Death nodded and the two went to where Dragon was. As he held his wife who was telling him through happy tears that she was pregnant, Death and Fate placed the two souls into the young woman's body. "Welp, that's it. Now, all we have to do is hope for the best," Fate said. Death nodded as he proceeds to leave only for Fate to call out to him again. "Oh wait before you go I have a list of other people who are to be reincarnated to this world," she told him.

Death took the list and looked it over. Hermione and Ron weren't a surprise though he was curious about where Fate wants to place them but didn't say anything. Neville's he saw coming as his parents and gran were already here for some reason. He wasn't sure why or how that had already happened. His eyes widened when he spotted one particular name. "Draco Malfoy?" he couldn't help but ask. Fate nodded. "Even with his redemption, Draco was still seen as the enemy by a lot of people. If anyone needs a fresh start it's him," she explains.

Death sighed and shook his head. He will never understand the workings of Fate's mind. He pocketed the list and bid her farewell. As the weeks passed Death collected the souls on his list and placed their incarnate forms into their new homes. The great pirate era is about to have a magical wrench thrown into it. One can only hope the world is ready for it.

 **And that concludes the first chapter. Death and Fate won't be returning to this series I just needed them to get the ball rolling. Next chapter will follow Harry and Luffy as they make their journey through childhood. As with any other fanfiction please leave a review, follow this story and hopefully favorite it once its done.**


	2. A New Childhood

**Don't own One Piece. That belongs to Oda. And Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Onwards to the chapter.**

Chapter 2

A New Childhood

The sun had just started rising over a small town full of windmills. Everyone was up and about getting ready for the day. A young woman with green hair and a very kind face was making eggs on the stove when she heard the door opened and greeted the two young boys who entered the kitchen. "Morning Harry. Morning Luffy. Did the two of you sleep well last night?" she greeted.

"Like a log considering the training Gramps put us through," Harry replied looking around. "He's not still here is he Makino?" Makino shook her head. "He already left this morning," she told them. The twin brothers sighed in relief and rushed to the table to wait for breakfast. Luffy started banging his silverware on the table while Harry just chuckled at his younger brother's antics.

Despite being twins Harry often like to play the part of the older brother as he was born ten minutes before Luffy and was surprisingly mature for his age. There was also a physical difference between the two with their eyes. Luffy's was brown while Harry's was green. Harry also had to wear glasses. Like all twins though the two were very close.

You would often find them playing together by themselves as opposed to hanging out with the other kids in the village. The other children would try to invite Harry to play with them but would often turn Luffy away calling him stupid and freakish leaving his older twin to turn them down and take Luffy away to do something else. Harry found it weird that Luffy was called the freak seeing as how HE was the one with magic.

It started off small at first. One time a kid was trying to hit Luffy with a stick only for it to spontaneously burst into flames. Another time Woodslap, the mayor, was lecturing the two for borrowing a fishing boat without permission and his beard wound up turning green and didn't change back until the next day. Then came the time their grandad Garp, who was a marine hero, threw the two down a ravine as part of his 'marine training'. He had expected them to climb back out but the two popped up at the top right behind him mere seconds after he tossed them in.

That got Garp's attention and he decided to give the two a test. Dragging the boys to the jungle he made the twins fight a group of monkeys separately. Luffy got his ass kicked with nothing special happening. Harry on the other hand somehow managed to cast a shield when one of the monkeys tried to jump on him. That's when Garp told Harry "You can do magic."

Wizards and witches had only started to turn up in the last decade or so and they were few and far in between. It was a major surprise when it was first discovered that people had powers on par with devil fruit users and still swim. However, because devil fruits were arguably even stranger that the magic these people wielded, people recovered from the shock very quickly and they were eventually accepted.

Harry and Luffy finished their breakfast and ran out the front door to play. After a couple of hours, they went to the docks to catch their breath. Out in the distance, the two spotted a ship coming towards the village. "Is that Grampa's ship? He can't be back already," Luffy cried out, grabbing hold of Harry and started trying to hide. Harry calmly put a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "No look," he said. "The front is different. It doesn't have the bulldog on it."

The two watched as the ship grew closer and soon was able to spot a jolly roger on the top. It was a pirate ship. Luffy's fear quickly turned into excitement. "Woah pirates! This is awesome. Come on Harry let's get in closer," Luffy said as he took off towards the main port. "Luffy wait, slow down!" Harry called out as his brother started leaving him behind.

The two had reached the main dock in time to see most of the village meet up with the pirates. Mayor Woodslap was speaking with a man that had vivid red hair and was wearing a straw hat. Clearly, he was the captain of the crew. "Alright, then pirate you've got a deal. We'll let you stay here so long as you don't try anything," Woodslap said. The captain gave a toothy smile and replied: "Just point us to the nearest bar and you won't even know we're here."

At this Makino step up. "I run the local tavern here," she told him. The captain nodded and have his men follow her with the crowd departing. Makino then spotted the boys as they ran up to her. "Oh thank goodness. I was so worried when the ship arrived and I couldn't find you two," she said as she embraced them. "These your kids?" the pirate captain asked. Makino shook her head "Oh no, I just look after them while their grandfather is away," she explained.

"Who are you old man?" Luffy asked the captain. "Old Man!" the captain yelled looking hurt. Behind him, his crew was laughing. "Seriously Luffy," Harry said as he nudged him out of the way and took his place. "I'm sorry about my brother. He tends to speak without thinking," Harry told the pirate as he bowed in apology. The captain just laughed back. "It's alright. No harm was done. My name is Shanks by the way."

Harry stood back up looking relieved that the pirates weren't going to hurt them. "I'm Harry and this is my younger twin Luffy," he said. "Are you guys really pirates?" Luffy asked. "Yea kid. Don't tell me you've never seen a pirate before?" another one of the pirates asked. The two shook their heads. "So you've never heard the songs or the stories?" a third pirate asked. "Can't say we've had? Our grandad is a marine," Luffy explained. "Oh then we have a lot to fill you in on," Shanks told them as they reached the Party Bar.

As Makino served them drinks Shanks and his crew told the twins wonderful stories of adventure, treasure, and sailing the high sea. Luffy and Harry were so enraptured by the tales. It all sounded so amazing. When the pirates started passing out from too many drinks Luffy turned to Harry and said "I just got an awesome idea. Instead of being marines like Grampa says, we're going to be pirates instead."

Harry laughed in amusement before thinking it over. Honestly, it really did sound nice to him. No strict rules to follow. No hellish training (if everyone does training like Garp). And above all else, no expectations. Just the wide open sea and the taste of adventure. "Yea," he finally said. "That sound like a great idea."

 **Nice try Death but when your grandad is Garp your childhood ain't going to be much better than the Dursleys. He does mean well though so that's a plus. So yea this wound up being a bit more exposition heavy than I thought but I like the way it turned out. As always reviews would be awesome and I'm still looking for a beta. Oh and Happy new year to everyone. Hope you guys had a great Christmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa or all three if you guys do that. XD**


	3. Mountain Bandits and a Rubber Brother

**Disclaimer: Oda owns One Piece and JK owns Harry Potter**

Chapter 3

Mountain Bandits and a Rubber Brother

It's been about a year since the Red Haired Pirates first docked in Windmill Villiage. They would leave every now and again to scope out the seas. And then return a few weeks later with more stories for Luffy and Harry, and enough treasure to partially dry up Makino's tavern. The twins loved being around the pirates when they were here. The pirates, in turn, loved spending time with the twins. Especially to antagonize Luffy.

Ever since they decided to become pirates themselves Luffy has done everything in his power to try and convince Shanks to let them join their crew. Harry was just as eager when they first asked Shanks only for him to shoot them down. Ben then later pulled them to the side and explained the dangers on the high seas and how their only still kids and weren't strong enough yet. Harry was dejected at first but understood the reason behind it.

Luffy, on the other hand, believes that the others don't take him seriously and does crazy stunts to prove that he is strong enough. This usually ends with Luffy somehow hurting himself and Harry bonking him upside the head before patching him up. On the plus side though this did help Harry's magic training as he somehow knew incantations to patch up Luffy's cuts and scrapes. Harry wasn't sure where he remembered the words from but they were out of his mouth before he had a chance to question it.

One such morning was going to put that to the test. Shank's crew was doing some standard repair work and maintenance on the ship with the twins just hanging out. Then out of the blue Luffy stood on top of the figurehead holding a knife up in his hand. "I mean it this time. This will show you how tough I am!" he declared. Shanks just laughed. "Get it over with. Whatever it is your doing."

Harry was looking at some maps that Yassop was showing him while trying to drown out said pirate's tales of his son. Yassop never seems to shut up about his kid and it was starting to drive Harry nuts. He looked up to the figurehead when he heard Luffy yelling and went to see what his kid twin was up to this time. His eyes widen when he spotted the knife. "Luffy what are you doing?" he practically shouted.

Harry soon got the answer to his question as Luffy drove the knife straight up his face. All at once the crew got into a frenzy. Shanks and Ben reached Luffy first with Harry not too far behind. Shanks grabbed the knife away from Luffy and tossed it away from them yelling "What the hell were you thinking!?" "Shanks let me try to heal him," Harry practically begged. The captain nodded and stood aside allowing him to get closer.

Harry knelt before Luffy who was clutching the gash on his face. "Luffy please, lower your hands so that I can treat it," Harry insisted. Luffy was still crying but lowered his hands so that Harry could see it. It was deep to be sure and if Luffy had aimed just an inch higher he could have very well taken his eye out. Harry poked the wound with his finger and said "Vulnera Sanentur". The blood in Luffy's cut started slowing down. Harry found himself repeating the spell and the residue started to clear and the cut was slowly starting to heal. Harry performed the spell one more time and the wound fully closed for good despite leaving a mark.

After Luffy was cleaned up everyone went to the Party Bar. Everyone was eating, drinking, and having a great time. Luffy, Shanks, and Harry were eating at the counter. Luffy still had tears in his eyes from when he stabbed himself earlier but was saying he didn't feel a thing. Harry, Shanks, and even Makino were calling Luffy out on it. "Aww come on Shanks I'm just fine with getting hurt. Come on take me and Harry out on your next voyage," Luffy said.

"Luffy, the reason we call you anchor is cause you can't swim. Now what kind of pirate can't swim?" Shanks asked him. Harry just ignored the two as he ate his food. Why couldn't his brother just take "no" for an answer? Shanks gave Luffy some juice to calm him down only to start laughing at him again. "See what kind of grown-up drinks juice?" Shanks asked. Luffy got mad again and the other pirates joined in. "That was mean," Harry told Shanks. "You want some too?" Shanks offered as he handed Harry a glass of orange juice. "I'll pass," Harry replied.

Suddenly the front door was kicked down. Well more like kicked across the room. Everyone turned to the newcomers. They all wore white shirts and bandanas save for their leader who wore a brown coat and had long hair and beard. "So these are what pass for pirates. Looks like a sorry lot to me," the stranger said. Makino walked up to greet them. "What can I do for you?" she leader smiled at her and replied "We're mountain bandits but don't worry we're not here to trash the place. We just want to buy some sake. Say about ten barrels if you've got it."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we're fresh out right now," Makino told him. The bandit leader didn't look convinced. "Really now these pirates seem to be having a good time. That water in their cups?" Makino shooked her head. "That's just the last of my stock," she explained. Shanks then spoke up. "Sorry about that friend. Looks like we drank up her storage." He then handed the bandit the bottle Makino had just brought him. "I haven't opened this yet though. Here take it."

The bandit made to grab it but then curled his hand into a fist and smashed the bottle over Shank's head. Luffy, Harry, and Makino all look stunned while the rest of Shank's crew looked unimpressed. Shanks himself didn't move. "I'm a wanted man. Worth eight million," the bandit proclaimed as he pulled out his wanted poster as the proof showing that his name was Higuma. "One bottle isn't going to cut it."

Shanks wasn't paying any attention though as he complained about the floor being wet and asked Makino for a rag so he could clean it up. Higuma, annoyed at being ignored, took out his sword and slashed the countertop. Narrowly missing the twins. "Here you go. Since you like to clean so much you coward," he said as he sheathed his sword. "A place without sake is not worth our time. Let's go men." At his order, the bandits took their leave.

Makino knelt by Shanks with a rag. "Are you alright captain? Did he hurt you?" she asked. "Don't worry Makino. I'm fine," Shanks told her. Then he smirked. At that cue, the rest of the crew started laughing at him. "You should have seen your face captain!" Lucky Roo shouted. "Yea man. He got you good," Yassop agreed. Shanks joined in on the laughter as Makino dried him off.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" Luffy and Harry shouted. Shanks looked up at each of the twins. Both were standing up in their chairs looking furious. "Why didn't you fight back?" Luffy asked. "Why laugh at yourself like that?" Harry agreed.

"You're not a man!"

"Let alone a pirate!"

Shanks just looked at the two. "Look I understand how you feel. But the guy just poured some booze on me. Nothing to get worked up over," he explained. Harry huffed down in his seat looking at Luffy who suddenly was eating something. An open chest right next to him. "Hey isn't that Shank's?" Harry asked him. Shanks looked up when Harry spoke and saw what Luffy was eating. "Wait what are you doing?" Shanks asked surprise mixing in with slight anger. Luffy turned towards Shanks who saw that half of the fruit was already eaten.

Shanks then took Luffy by the ankles and shook him upside down. "Spit it out. Every single bite!" Shanks demanded. Harry then ran up to the two. "It's too late Shanks," he tried to explain. "He's already swallowed.." Harry's words died in his throat as Luffy's legs stretched abnormally and he fell face first into the floor. His torso then went back up as his neck then stretched with his face still stuck to the floor for a few more seconds before bouncing back up to normal.

Everyone just stood there in silence. Harry fell on his bottom in disbelief. After a few more seconds Luffy asked: "What just happened." Shanks, still holding Luffy by his ankles shouted "Luffy you just ate the Gum-Gum Fruit. One of the most sacred treasures of the seas. Eating any one of them takes away your ability to swim forever. But the one you ate also turned your body to rubber."

"What no way!" Luffy yelled. "YOU DUMBASS" Shanks shouted. At that, Harry went up to Shanks and kicked him in the shins. Shanks dropped Luffy in surprise, yelping at the pain of being kicked by a seven-year-old. "SAYS THE GUY WHO LEFT A DANGEROUS FRUIT IN AN OPEN CHEST NEXT TO MY GLUTON OF A BROTHER." Harry pointed out.

It didn't take long for things to settle down after that. Luffy was very disappointed at the idea of never being able to swim but he just decided that he'll never be a pirate that never falls overboard. Harry just facepalms as he figures he'll be the pirate to constantly fish his brother out. Luffy was particularly happy about the stretching part though. Saying that it was something not even Harry could do with his magic. Meaning he had something over his older twin.

The twins were hanging out at Makino's bar again. The bar was empty as Shanks and his crew had sailed off again for the time being. "Those guys have been away for some time now," Makino noted. "Do the two of you miss them?" Luffy just scoffed as he leaned over the counter, gripping the edge of his empty glass between his teeth. "After they didn't do anything to those bandits. No way," he said."And to think they seemed like such cool pirates," Harry agreed. "Talk about a letdown."

"Oh really?" Makino asked with a knowing smile. "I think it was much cooler that they didn't fight back." Harry just sighed. "You don't understand Makino there are times where a man must fight," he told her. Makino simply laughed and Harry and Luffy looked at each other and just sighed.

The door then opened and the three looked up to see who had entered. It was the bandits again. "No pirate here today?" Higuma asked. "Good smells a lot better. We were in the area so we thought we'd stop by." He and his men went to the tables like they owned the place. "What are you waiting for?" Higuma asked as he placed his feet on the table. "We're paying customers. Serve us drinks!" "Oh, yes sir right away," Makino said as she got to work.

As the bandits drank one of them spoke up. "Did you see the looks on those pirates faces the other day?" Another bandit laughed. "Yea they couldn't do a thing. Even after you doused their captain in sake boss." All the bandits started laughing and Higuma said "Pirates like that are all talk. I would have loved to kill him."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Luffy shouted. Higuma turned to see Luffy standing up in his seat being held back by Makino. Harry stood in the next seat too stunned to say or do anything. The rest of the bandits just looked at Luffy as he kept screaming "DON'T MAKE FUN OF SHANKS AND HIS CREW! HE IS NOT A COWARD!"

Higuma stood up and walk towards them. "What was that kid? You got a death wish or something?" he asked. Harry then jolted back to reality and tried to help Makino restrain his brother. "Luffy stop it. These guys are way bigger than us," he tried to reason. Luffy just ignored him though. "I SAID SHUT UP ABOUT SHANKS!" he continues to shout.

Faster than anyone could blink Higuma took Luffy and started dragging him out of the bar. "You need to learn who you're messing with kid," he said as the other bandits followed. Harry got out of his seat to follow them but was stopped by Makino. "What are you doing?" Harry asked her. "They are going to kill him."

"I know," Makino said. "But we need to go to the mayor about this. He'll know what to do." The two wasted no time. Running all the way over to Woodslap's house and explaining the situation. All three quickly rushed back to the front of the tavern where Higuma was still punching and kicking Luffy.

Luffy didn't back down though. Running at Higuma with a stick and demanding he took back what he said. Higuma just slammed Luffy against a barrel with his foot and drew his sword out, ready to kill Luffy. "Luffy no!" Harry called out only to be held back by Woodslap. "Let the boy go. Please!" he said. Harry struggled in Woodslap's grasp. "Let me go, mayor, I've got to help him," Harry said. Woodslap just gave him to Makino. "Please Harry let me handle this," he demanded.

Woodslap then walked over to the bandits before bowing down to them. "I don't know what Luffy did. And I have no intention of fighting you people. But if its money you want you can have it. Just let the boy go," he asked of them.

Harry was shocked. The village didn't have much and for Woodslap to offer what little they had for his brother's release. He didn't know they cared that much. Higuma simply laughed and said "Nice try old man but you know how the world works. This kid has already done went and pissed me off."

"You stared it you mountain ape," Luffy countered. Higuma's eyes darkened at the insult. "That's it kid your dead meat," he said. Harry, Makino, and Woodslap all called out, begging Higuma to spare Luffy. "I was wondering why no one came to greet us at the docks on a nice day," a new voice spoke up. They turned around and saw Shanks and his crew standing behind them. Practically appearing out of nowhere.

Higuma didn't seem to care. "So you pirates are still here? Wanting to clean up the whole town now?" he asked. Shanks just again ignored the bandit and addressed Luffy. "Hey Luffy I thought your punches were stronger than a pistol," he joked. At this Harry lost his temper. "Shanks now is not the time for jokes!" he shouted. Shanks just chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair. "Don't worry," he whispered to Harry. "We've got this so just relax O.K."

Harry watched as Shanks walked over to the bandits. A calm expression on his face. "Look I don't know why your here. But you better leave unless you want to die," Hugima said. Shanks only kept walking. He finally stopped when another bandit pulled a gun up to Shanks's head. "I'll blow your head off if I have to," the bandit threaten while the others chuckled. "Now that you've drawn your pistol are you willing to use it?" Shanks asked. "What are you blathering about?" the bandit wondered. "I'm saying guns aren't for talk their for action," Shanks explained.

A gunshot then rang through the air. The bandit threating Shanks fell to the ground dead. Lucky Roo stood behind the now dead bandit holding a still smoking pistol. Everyone looked stunned at the pirates' actions. "You dirty cheat!" one of the bandits then shouted. "That wasn't fair."

"Dirty?" Yassop question. "We never claimed to be saints," Ben stated. "We don't play by the rules," Shanks explained. "We're pirates." That only seems to make the bandits madder. "Shut up!" one of them yelled. "This is none of your business.

Shanks calm face suddenly morphed into one of anger. "Listen up bandit. You can poor food on me. Even drinks. Hell if you spit on me, I'll just laugh it all of. But whatever the reason is I won't let you hurt any of my friends," he declared. Harry and Luffy were amazed at his speech. Higuma simply laughed. "Won't forgive us?" he asked. "Lousy pirates. Kill them all men!" he ordered.

The bandits charged out with swords. Ben then walked up. "I'll take care of them, captain. This should be quick," he said. And quick it was. With just a few swings of his rifle, all the bandits were out cold. Ben lit up a cigarette as he pointed his gun at Higuma. "Don't play games with us," he said. "If you want to take us out, you'll need to bring a warship next time.

With all of his men down Higuma started to lose his cool. "Hold up now the brat started it here," he said. "Aren't you a wanted man," Shanks taunted. Feeling desperate Higuma threw down a smoke bomb. Harry wrenched his way out of Makino's grasp and ran to where Luffy should be desperately calling out his name. Suddenly there was a gust of wind around Harry and the smoke quickly cleared.

Everyone looked up and saw Higuma running towards the docks with a screaming Luffy in tow. Shanks turned to his men. "I'll go after them. You guys stay here in case these bozos decide to wake up and cause trouble," he ordered. Everyone shouted "Sir" and Shanks turned back around to see Harry running ahead of them. "Harry wait!" Shanks called as he caught up with the kid. "Harry it's too dangerous. Stay here with Makino."

"I have to make sure Luffy is O.K.," Harry said. "I'll stay out of the way I promise. Please let me come with," he begged. Shanks sighed. The look on Harry's face said he was going to follow regardless. "Alright, but stay close and stay out of sight," Shanks said. Harry nodded and they rushed to the docks.

By the time they got there Higuma had already taken a boat and took Luffy out to sea. Harry clenched his fists in anger. "What are we going to do now?" he asked Shanks. "You are going to stay here while I swim out there and bring your brother back," Shanks answered. He took off his coat and gave his hat to Harry. "Look after this for me alright?" he asked. Harry nodded in surprise and Shanks dove into the sea.

Harry took the straw hat off his head and held it gingerly in his hands. He had never seen Shanks take off the hat before. Shanks explained before that the hat was a gift from his former captain and to entrust it to Harry left the young wizard speechless. A great splash broke Harry out of his thoughts and he saw the local sea king making his way to the boat Higuma was at.

Harry watched helplessly as the sea king swallow the mountain bandit whole before making its way towards Luffy who was tossed off the boat not even a moment ago. Thankfully it looked like the sea king missed as Shanks got to Luffy in time. After a brief moment, the sea king decided to suddenly go away. Harry wondered how that happened but he was more relieved at the fact that his twin seemed to be fine.

At least until he could hear Luffy's crying and something that sounded like "Your arm!" but he wasn't too sure. Ben joined Harry at the docks as Shanks came back with Luffy. The two brothers quickly embraced themselves. "I'm so glad you're alright," Harry said. He then saw how badly Luffy was shaking and saw that Luffy was still crying very hard. "Luffy what's the matter?" Harry asked.

He then heard Ben say "Come on captain we've got to get you to the doctor right away." Harry looked up and nearly passed out in shock. Shanks's entire left arm was missing. "Shanks," Harry called out. Shanks turned to the two as Harry walked up to him. Luffy still clinging to him. Harry stood unblinkingly at Shanks's now missing arm. "How? Why?" Harry trailed off, a loss for words.

Shanks just smiled. "Don't worry about it kid. It could have been way worse," he said. Then he and Ben left. After a brief moment, the children followed them back to the village. Shanks was quickly ushered in the doctor's home for treatment while Makino took Harry and Luffy back to the bar for some milk and cookies to help calm them down.

A few days later with Shanks fully recovered the pirates started to leave the town. Shanks watched his men pack the supplies and readied the ship to set sail from the stairs on the docks with the twins. "So you're leaving for good this time?" Harry asked. Shanks walked down a couple of steps and replied "Yea, it was a nice extended vacation. But we've stayed here long enough. Are you sad to see us go?"

Luffy nodded and said "We've made up our mind though. We're going to try and become pirates without you." Shanks merely stuck out his tongue and said "As if. There's no way the two of you could become pirates." As always the two got easily rilled up and started yelling. "Just you wait! Someday we'll have a crew that's better than yours and we'll find the biggest treasure out there!" Harry smirked at Shanks looking for a response, but to his surprise, Luffy wasn't finished yet as he continued to shout "And then I'll become King of the Pirates. I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Everyone, even Harry, looked stunned at that declaration. Shanks quickly recovered and smiled at Luffy. "So you think you'll be better than us huh?" he asked. With that Shanks took off his hat and placed it on Luffy's head. "In that case, this hat is my gift to you. It's important to me. So you have to promise to return it in good condition. And only after you've become a great pirate."

Luffy was still as a statue and couldn't respond as Shanks then turned to Harry and gave him something. It was a compass. With two white wings on either side of the gold rim. A string was attached so that it could be worn around the neck. "It's very easy to lose your way. Both out at sea and on land," Shanks told him. "That compass is supposedly magical so I never figured out how it works. But I know it will be a big help to you someday."

And with that Shanks and his crew set off from Windmill Villiage for the last time. Everyone waved goodbye at the pirates, wishing them good luck. Luffy watched with tears in his eyes clinging tightly to the straw hat Shanks gave him. Harry was staring intently at the compass as the needle wondered aimlessly about. Subcontencialy the two grasped each other's hands knowing that someday they will see Shanks again.

T **his is what I get for trying to put a whole segment into one chapter. I didn't really give Harry much to do in this chapter because this is mostly Luffy's defining moments. Also thanks to a little research on the Harry Potter Wiki I found out that while Vulnera Sanentur can heal the wound you need to apply the dittany potion to prevent scaring so Luffy will still have his scar. That compass Harry got isn't a normal compass. You'll see how it properly works in later chapters. Next time Mt. Cubo, Dadan, and Ace. As always reviews are appreciated. Follow if you like this story and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. More Mountain Bandits and a Relentless C

**Holly crap this came out much later than I intended. (Damn it Loki fics! Why must you distract me so?) Having two jobs doesn't really help either but I mostly blame Loki.**

 **Disclaimer: (Why do I need to keep doing this again?) The world of One Piece belongs to Oda. The characters and spells of Harry Potter belong to J.K. I own none of this.**

Chapter 4

More Mountain Bandits and a Relentless Chase

Garp finally came back to Windmill Villiage about a month after the Red Haired Pirates left. Of course, Luffy and Harry try to hide from him as soon as he showed up only for it to be in vain. And oh boy was he none too happy about learning of Luffy's new devil fruit ability. Even worse so when he learned that his grandkids had been palling around with Shanks for a year.

Which is how the twins were back in the forest fighting monkeys to "turn them into fine marines dammit!" as Garp puts it. This time though instead of fighting several small monkeys, they were fighting one larger one. Harry had just finished his turn and was taking a break while Luffy had his fight with the monkey. He was doing really well at first. Dodging punches, was able to land some hits even though they didn't do much damage. Luffy then tried to do a stretchy punch he's dubbing the "Gum-Gum Pistol" only for his hand to catch in a branch causing Luffy to swing around helplessly.

Garp and Harry both sighed as Garp went to help Luffy out. "Hey, Gramps want to know a secret?" Luffy asked as Garp straighten his hat. "Oh, yea. What's that?" Garp asked back. Luffy smiled. "Turns out I won't just be any old pirate," he said. "So you've finally gotten it huh?" Garp asked looking excited. Harry, on the other hand, paled at the any old part. _Luffy please don't_. he thought."Yea I'll be cooler than a pirate. I'll be King of the Pirates!" Luffy declared. Garp just about lost it.

The next thing the twins knew they were being dragged up the forest towards Mt. Corvo. Harry was being carried by the scruff of his shirt while Garp had a firm hold on Luffy's cheek. "Ow ow ow! Dammit, I'm rubber now why does this hurt so much," Luffy complained. "You could have let us say goodbye to Makino first. Or at the very least let us pack some clothes," Harry said. Garp just ignored the two. After a few hours of complaining, weak slapping on Luffy's part, and yelling from Garp, the three arrived at a run-down looking shack.

Garp finally lets the two go so he can knock on the door while the twins ran around to explore the place. Harry looked back toward the hut when he heard an older woman yelling "Hey shut the hell up! Whatever it is your selling I don't want any!" She then realized it was Garp and her demeanor quickly changed. The commotion brought out two more people.

Harry stopped running around with Luffy in favor of watching the adults talk to see what Garp wanted with them. He couldn't understand much as they were mostly talking about someone named Ace who was driving the three crazy. The woman, who Harry picked up was named Dadan, finally got annoyed by Luffy's laughter in the background and Garp picked him up to make introductions.

"Their yours now," he told them. "Luffy, Harry tell them hello." Luffy waved his hand saying "Yo." While Harry gave them a polite bow in greeting. "So who are they," the taller guy asked. "Their my grandsons," Garp told them. The other three were surprised at that with Dadan realizing that Garp wants them to look after the two. Which they flat out refused. "Well, then you have two choices. Either raise my kids or get locked up. Pretty generous considering all the crimes you've committed," Garp told them while laughing.

The door behind Dadan then opened. A little girl looking even younger than Luffy and Harry came out. "I've finished the laundry Dadan," the young girl said before taking notice of the sudden guests. "Well now, who do we have here?" Garp asked. "Just some lost kid," Dadan answered as she tried to usher the girl back inside before Luffy ran up to her. "Hi I'm Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates," he introduced himself before turning to his twin. "And this is my brother Harry," he added.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said as he came up to Luffy. Garp came up as well and proceeded to give Luffy a Fist of Love for "spouting that pirate talk again". "Are you all right?" the girl asked. Luffy got up as he rubbed the top of his head saying "Yea Grampa does this all the time." The young girl then looked at Garp before pulling something out of her pocket and giving it to him. It looked like some kind of weird necklace.

"What's this?" Garp asked. "It's a charm used to ward off Wracksputs. They float around and make your brain go fuzzy. That's why you got angry so easily," the girl explained. Garp and the twins suddenly looked as though she just spouted two heads. "That's enough Luna go back inside now," Dadan told her, gently pushing her through the door. "Wracksputs?" Garp asked. "Don't mind her she tends to get her head in the clouds," Dadan said.

Suddenly Luffy felt something wet and sticky hit his cheek. "Huh what's this?" he asked himself as he touched the spot. "Eww spit! That's gross! Hey, who did that?" Looking around Luffy finally spotted another child sitting on top of a rather large animal. Harry looked to see who Luffy was talking too and felt a shiver of fear go down his spine. The kid looked about average, but his eyes were cold, dark, almost empty. It was a look Harry did not like at all.

Harry and Garp walked up to Luffy who was demanding an apology from the kid. Harry made a grab for Luffy's hand. "Knock it off," he said. Luffy looked at him confused while Harry just watched the newcomer with a weary look. "Luffy, Harry this here is Ace. Starting today you two are going to be living with him and Dadan from now on," Garp told them. Harry vaguely heard the people behind him still trying to refuse but he was too busy watching Ace, feeling like he's going to do something to the twins.

He was snapped out of his stupor when Garp lightly punched him and Luffy on the head. "You three play nice now," he said. "We already said we wouldn't look after them!" Dadan shouted at Garp. "Oh. Then why are you looking after that little girl I just saw now?" Garp asked her. "You seem to have no problem raising that one." Dadan paled as sweat poured down her face realizing that Garp practically put her in a corner. Finally, she said, "Alright we'll do it."Garp smiled and said "Alright I'll be going then. I'll stop by when I can."

Ace hopped down and walked passed the twins not saying a word to them. "Hey come back here and say you're sorry!" Luffy demanded. Harry put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Calm down Luffy getting mad isn't going to help," he told Luffy as he put the straw hat back on Luffy's head. At that Luffy paused as he remembered Shanks's words. Wiping the spit off his face he looked at Harry and said "Your right." Harry nodded and the two walked into the shack.

The place seemed dark and empty at first. But as the two ventured in to look for Ace they were grabbed from behind by several bandits. "Give us all your money or we'll slice your throats right now!" one of them demanded. "We're kids we don't have any money," Harry told them in a shaky voice. "Fine then we'll have your parents bring us their money," another bandit figured. "Well we've got a grampa," Luffy said. "That works. Who is he?"

"It's Garp. And the kids are staying with us now," the shorter bandit, Dogra, told them. At that, every bandit seemed to pop out of nowhere to voice their complaints. Dadan just came in with a big plate full of meat. "Shut up you guys. Dinner's here. You can argue later!" she yelled at them. The bandits soon forgot about the twins and ransacked the meat as though it would be their last meal. Luffy and Harry tried to get some too only to be held back by the bandits.

In the end, the two only got a tiny bowl of rice and a glass of water. Luffy simply dumped the entire thing into his mouth before asking for some more. Dadan seemed to snap at him. "Shut it little brat. Do you even know where you are?" she asked him. "Not really. Gramps never explains his plans to us," Harry told her, eating his rice at a slower pace. Dadan then explained that she and her group were bandits that ruled over this side of the mountain prompting the twins to pull faces at the reminder of Higuma and his group.

"Mountain bandits suck," Luffy outright stated. Dadan got even angrier at that. "Well, you're stuck with us and we're stuck with you thanks to that pushy grandfather of yours. But if you don't like it here you can just leave and get eaten by wolves for all I care," she ranted. Harry simply sighed. "We just wanted some more food," he mumbled. Luffy looked at Ace who was eating some meat. "Hey can we have some of that meat?" he asked Dadan.

"I'll have you know that this came from that bison Ace brought back earlier and shared it with us so he doesn't have to work. You two, on the other hand, are going to be doing chores with Luna. That means cleaning, laundry, polishing our weapons. You will rob, steal, cheat and even kill people!" Dadan took another bite of food before she continued. "And if either of you says a word of this to your gramps, we'll be more than happy to string you guys up. One bowl of rice and a glass of water per day. The rest you've got to get for yourself."

"Yea okay," Luffy simply said causing Dadan to fall on her head. "Just 'okay' no crying or anything?" Harry simply chuckled at her expression and explained: "Grampa dumped us in the jungle before so we know how to survive on our own." Luffy nodded agreeing. "Yea we're going to be pirates someday so we've got to be strong." Harry noticed Ace looking at the two briefly as Luffy said that only for him to get up and walk away. "Wonder where he's going?" Luffy asked before getting up and following Ace. "Hey wait," Harry called back as he shoved the rest of the rice into his mouth and hurried after the two.

"Luffy wait where are your going?" Harry called out. "I'm going after Ace to try and be his friend," Luffy replied. Harry stopped in his tracks stunned. Luffy wanted to be friends with this guy? He continued to follow Luffy saying "Something tells me he doesn't want anything to do with us." Luffy looked back at Harry "You don't know that."

They finally caught up with him at the foot of a hill with Ace being at the top. Up there he turned around to see what the twins want. "Hi my name's Luffy and this is Harry. I'm not mad about the spit anymore so let's be friends okay," Luffy said. Ace didn't say anything. He just gave them that cold stare that set Harry on edge. Suddenly Ace kicked down a tree and it started rolling at the two.

The two quickly ran in the opposite direction only to hit a dead end. Luffy quickly grabbed Harry and wrapped his body around his brother to protect him from the tree since Luffy was made out of rubber. Luffy quickly shoved the tree off. "Hey Harry are you okay?" he asked. Harry tried to catch his breath. "Yea I'm fine. Are you alright?" Luffy nodded. The tree didn't do much to him thanks to his new rubber body. Just a few cuts from some stray splinters.

Luffy then started to walk back up the hill. "Come on we'll lose him," he said. Harry looked at Luffy surprised before making a grab for his arm. "Hey hold up. You're not going to try and befriend him again are you?" Harry asked. "Of course I am," Luffy answered. "He just tried to kill us!" Harry argued. Luffy looked at Harry with a determined expression on his face. "He looks like he's suffering. I want to help him with that," he explained.

Harry just looked stunned. He had never seen Luffy like that before. Luffy then pulled his arm from Harry's slacken grip and continued on. "You coming or what?" he asked. Harry looked down for a few seconds before growling to himself and hurried after Luffy. They caught back up with Ace at a rickety old bridge high above a ravine. Ace was surprised that they caught back up with him but the surprise quickly formed into anger as he headed towards them. Luffy smiled thinking Ace was finally going to talk to them. Harry, however, saw Ace's grip tighten on the pipe and stood in front of Luffy as Ace delivered a powerful blow to their heads, sending them over the bridge.

Harry and Luffy clung to each other as they plumbed towards the ravine. Suddenly they felt as though they were slowing down in their fall and soon had landed on the ground safely. Luffy breathed out a sigh of relieve. "Thanks for that Harry," he said figuring that was Harry's magic at play then. Harry nodded in return and the two looked around. It was very dark. Harry tried to make some light appear with his magic but it didn't last for long.

The two simply took their chances and wandered in the dark with Harry in the lead. After a while, Harry asked, "So you still want to be friends with Ace after this?" "Yep," Luffy nodded, his eyes bright with determination. Harry stop and turned to his brother. "Luffy that's twice he's tried to kill us now. I know you said you want to help with whatever pain he's in but he's made it very clear he doesn't want it!" Harry yelled. "But he can't be alone. And I don't want us to be alone anymore either," Luffy argued. The two were cut off by a low growling. Peering into the darkness they spotted yellow eyes that as they drew closer, belonged to wolves who eyed the twins with hungry looks.

By the time they finally escaped the wolves the sun had risen and they saw that they were out of the ravine. The two sat down for a moment to catch their breaths. The wolves had given them a very hard time but thankfully Harry and Luffy managed to fend them off. After Harry's breathing returned to normal he turned to Luffy. "Hey what did you mean when you said you didn't want us to be alone anymore?" he asked.

"Well, it's always been the two of us for the longest time. None of the other kids in the village would play with us since you've always spent your time with me," Luffy explained. Harry shook his head. "You are my brother, of course, I want to spend time with you," he said. "But I don't want you to be the only one I can rely on. And I don't want you to have to rely on just me," Luffy stated. Harry just stared in silence. Why would Luffy say something like that? Before he could voice his thoughts Luffy continued. "I know we won't always be together. So we have to have someone to turn too when we can't be there for one another."

Harry let that sink in for a few moments before giving Luffy a smile. His brother tends to be wiser than he lets on. "Alright, you win. But it looks like we lost him for the day so let's head back to the cabin," he said. Luffy nodded and the two made their way through the woods. After a few hours of walking and running away from big animals, they heard a voice call out. "There you two are."

The twins turned to see Luna approaching them with a large pitcher of water. "Where have you been? Dogra and Magra are really worried about the two of you," she said. "We fell down a ravine and got chased by a bunch of wolves and other animals," Luffy replied. Luna then noticed all the cuts and scrapes he and Harry had. Setting down the pitcher of water she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle and a rag. "Here let me treat your wounds," she said.

Harry and Luffy took off what was left of their shirts as Luna poured the liquid from the bottle to the rag and applied it to their wounds. They winced at first as the cuts were being disinfected but then they slowly started to heal before their very eyes. "What is this stuff?" Harry asked. "It's a potion used for small scrapes," Luna explained. "Some of my spells can heal but they can't actually clean the wounds."

"Wait you can do magic too?" Luffy asked surprised. Luna nodded though she looked a little sad. "That doesn't bother you does it?" she asked. The twins shook their heads. "I can do magic too so it's nice to meet someone who's like me," Harry told her. "Why would you think it bothered us?" Luffy asked.

"Well, my parents didn't seem to happy when they saw me do my magic. They never said anything about it, but I saw it in their faces. One day when I came home from a walk my parents weren't there so I decided to go looking for them. I never found them, but I did find Dadan and the bandits and they took me in," Luna finished her story as she wrapped the last of the bandages around Harry's arm. "There, even with the potion, it's still best to leave the wraps on for the day just in case."

"So wait did your parents leave you?" Harry asked. Luna shrugged "I honestly don't know. But it's alright. I have Dadan, Dogra, Magra, the other bandits. And even Ace though he doesn't talk very much," she said. "Do you know what Ace's deal is?" Harry asked. Luna shook her head. "I've heard Dadan saying about how he's the son of the devil but she's usually drunk when she says that."

Luffy tilted his head in confusion "Why, who's his dad?" he asked. "I don't know. The bandits never gave a name," Luna answered as she put the supplies back in her bag and picked up the pitcher of water. The three then made their way back to the cabin and were back by nightfall.

After explaining where they have been Dadan made them take a bath before sending them to bed. Not long after Harry felt someone watching them. Opening his eyes just a little he saw that it was Ace. He just stared at the two. The usual hatred on his face was mixed with slight confusion.

Harry suddenly found himself connecting with Ace. He seems to feel like the whole world is against him. When Ace left Harry found himself promising something. While he's still not keen on the idea of becoming Ace's friend, he had decided that to at least figure out what Ace's deal is and help him out with it.

 **So yea Luna found her way into my story. Wasn't my initial plan but I realized that if I didn't there wouldn't have been another wizard until Harry and Luffy set sail. Hope I did her justice by placing her with Dadan's group.**

 **Also a little side note. Someone asked me if Harry was going to be using rokushiki as his fighting style. The answer is no. Rokushiki is a close distance fighting style and Harry's magic is meant for long distance fights. I am planning on giving Harry haki though, but for obvious reasons, it won't be until much later.**


	5. Grey Terminal

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.**

Chapter 5

Grey Terminal

The next few months pass by in a blur. Everyday Ace would take off somewhere followed by Harry and Luffy. The twins would get a little closer each day but in the end, Ace would manage to lose them and they would come back to Dadan's and help Luna with the chores. Or at least Harry would. Luffy would often break something. Finally, after so long, the twins were able to reach the end of the forest. Harry's eyes widen in surprise as he saw piles and piles of trash. Almost the size of small mountains.

As the two explored they discovered that people lived there as well. It was like a small town. However, the people there seems to be a 'fend for yourself' group as Harry witnessed a rather gruesome fight over a pearl necklace that a guy had found amongst the trash. As they looked around Luffy kept calling out Ace's name. Not surprisingly there was no response. Finally after some time stumbling around and paying no mind to the locals, Harry spotted Ace heading into a different part of the forest. A sack over his shoulder.

The twins quickly resumed their pursuit, spotting Ace here and there as he weaved around the tree roots. Finally, they saw him at the top of a tree with another boy there as well. Harry couldn't see much of the other kid besides the pipe he was wielding and his top hat with goggles around the band over blond hair. As they approached the tree they heard the other boy asked: "So how much do you think a ship is going to cost?" Ace smirked. "Probably ten million. Maybe more."

"Did you say ship?" Luffy suddenly asked them. The two started to freak out and Harry saw the other boy close what look liked a trap door as they spotted the brothers. "You guy are going to be pirates? And you already got hidden treasure? That's awesome, Harry and I are going to be pirates as well," Luffy continued not noticing the look of pure rage on Ace's face.

He and the other boy quickly climbed down the tree and grabbed the twins, tieing them up to a tree. "So these are those twins you were telling me about?" the other boy asked Ace. Ace nodded, his anger had cooled into natural interest. "I don't know what's more surprising, the fact that you told your friend about us or the fact that you even have a friend," Harry said. That resulted in Ace hitting Harry over the head with his pipe. "I mostly told him about how annoying the two of you are," Ace clarified.

"So hey how about you be friends with us too?" Luffy asked. "No way that's happening. You don't even know my name," the other boy countered. "What is your name anyway?" Harry couldn't help but ask. "It's Sa- A secret!" he caught himself. "So now what do we do?" he asked Ace. "They know our secret. We can't trust them to keep their mouth shut. We'll have to kill them." Ace finally decided. "Okay then," the other boy agreed.

At that Luffy proceeded to freak out. "WHAT NO WAY I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Ace ran over to cover Luffy's mouth with his hand. The other boy readied his pipe so that Harry didn't try anything. "So how do we kill them?" he asked. "I don't know I've never killed anyone before," Ace said. As the two tried to figure out what to do over Luffy's yelling Harry tried to set the ropes on fire with his magic.

The good news was that he was able to set the ropes on fire so he and Luffy could escape. The bad news was that he overdid it on the fire so now the whole tree is ablaze. Luckily the four boys were able to get away from it in time. As they watched the flames Ace grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt. "The hell do you think you're doing setting the forest on fire?" he asked. Harry punched Ace in the face, sending the other boy to the ground. "You lot wouldn't stop yelling. I couldn't focus my magic that well," Harry countered.

Ace got back up to try and fight Harry back but was stopped by the kid in the top hat. Luffy had also wrapped his arms around Harry two or three times to hold him back from doing anything else. "Please stop fighting you guys we are supposed to be friends here," Luffy said. Then a new voice came across the forest. "Hey what's up with this tree here."

The four kid's blood ran cold and they quickly hid in some nearby bushes. Peeking out from the leaves Harry saw about four guys. Two of them seem really beaten up given the bandages on them. One of them, who Harry guessed was the leader as he was the biggest in the group and carrying a sword, went up to watch the blazing tree.

"Damn it, I didn't realize those guys worked for Bluejam," Ace muttered. "You mean the money you stole was from those guys?" Sabo asked. "The one with the sword that's Porchemy right?" Ace nodded. Harry didn't pay much attention to the conversation as he felt for Luffy's hand to make sure he stayed close by but couldn't find it. Turning around Harry saw his twin missing. "Luffy? Luffy where are you?" he asked trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

Ace and Sabo turned around to ask what was going on only to hear Luffy screaming from the other side of the bushes. Turning around they found him somehow already in Porchemy's clutches. All three went bug-eyed wondering how Luffy got himself caught like that. Harry quickly tried to rush to his brother's aid, only to be held down by Ace and Sabo. "Stay down! You want to get caught too?" Sabo asked him. "Luffy's my brother I've got to go help him," Harry argued.

"Let me go! Put me down!" Luffy demanded from Porchemy's hand. "Harry, Ace, Help!" Porchemy's eyes narrowed at the mention of Ace and the three boys ceased their scuffle in the bushes and they listened to what would happen next. " You called for Ace right? Is he a friend of yours?" Porchemy asked Luffy. "Yea he is," Luffy said at once and then blinked and added, "But he did try to kill me and my brother just now."

"Damn! Your brother has a really big mouth," Sabo said to Harry. Harry just sighed. Sabo wasn't wrong. Porchemy then smiled and said "Well your friend just recently stole some money from us. You wouldn't happen to know what he did with it would you?" Ace, Sabo, and Harry all froze in anticipation of Luffy's next words.

Luffy looked to the side and pursed his lips. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said. Harry cringed at how obvious Luffy was being. Even Porchemy was shocked at what a terrible liar Luffy was. Then his face morphed into a twisted smile. "Alright then, it can't be helped if you forgot."

Harry allowed some hope to fill his body. Does this mean they'll let him go? However, that hope was soon crushed as Porchemy started to carry Luffy away. "Come with us. We'll see if we can't jog your memory," he said. "Hey, where are you taking me? Let me go!" Luffy cried as the group left the forest.

Harry continued to struggle against Ace and Sabo but the two were stronger than he originally thought. They finally let him go as soon as Bluejam's men were out of sight. Harry slowly got up from the ground. His little body shaking with both fear and rage. "How could you do that?" he softly asked them. Ace just scoffed. "I wouldn't worry too much. You know how big Luffy's mouth is? He'll blab before they do anything to him," he said confidently. "You don't know that!" Harry shouted and the flames on the tree that were starting to die down flared back up again.

"Woah hey calm down! You really don't want to set the forest on fire do you?" Sabo asked stepping in front of Harry. Harry stepped away from Sabo, threw one last glare at Ace, and took off running. "Hey, where are you going?" Sabo asked. "To save Luffy," Harry replied not looking back. "Don't bother. He'll tell Porchemy where our treasure is and let him go," Ace assured.

Harry stopped and turned to face the other two. "If that was the case do you think Luffy would have said something already?" he asked them. When Sabo and Ace didn't respond Harry turned back and headed off to Grey Terminal. Ace shook his head and mutter "Whatever. Come on Sabo, we got to move our treasure while we still can." Sabo nodded and the two proceed to work as the embers of the tree finally gave out.

 **All right finally got this chapter done. Hope it was worth the wait for you guys.**

 **Matt: You didn't annoy me. I was almost done with the chapter when you sent that last review so that was just good timing. Also, just a side note, Luna won't exactly be part of the ASHL group as she'll be sticking with the bandits. I honestly do like the ideas you had with Draco. But I've got something else in mind for our favorite Slytherin. Hope it doesn't disappoint when we eventually get to him.**

 **As always, reviews are awesome. Follow the story if you haven't already. Favorite it once it's done and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	6. New Friends

Chapter 6

New Friends

Harry had lost sight of Porchemy by the time he made it back to Grey Terminal. Once again he found himself running around piles and piles of trash. This time keeping an eye and ear out for Luffy. He had started asking people around if they had seen him but they were of no help. "Trust us kid. If your brother was taken in by Porchemy then there is no saving him now," one of them told him. "Yea man you're better off saving yourself," another said before they all walked away.

Harry would not deteriorate though. He kept searching high and low for any kind of clue. After a few hours, he paused to catch his breath against a small pile of trash when he heard voices on the other end. "Ace and Sabo huh? Oh, I get it you must be from the city. Leave those two be." Harry peeked around from behind the trash pile to see two of Porchemy's men, the ones that Ace beat up, talking to a group.

The group wouldn't say much as they were more interested in taking their wallets, forcing them to run. Harry made to follow them when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Sabo. Hiding behind a building and talking to himself before realizing something. Sabo then ran back into the forest when he spotted Harry watching him. Sabo came up to him and asked "No luck finding Luffy?"

Harry shook his head. "Would you know where Porchamy's group is?" he asked. Sabo took in a deep breath and said "Yea, but we're going to need Ace's help." Harry opened his mouth about to protest but Sabo quickly cut him off. "I know you practically hate him, especially after what he put you and Luffy through. But if we are going to have a chance against Porchemy we're going to need all the help we can get."

Harry scoffed but agreed never the less and Sabo led him back to the woods where they found Ace on top of a tree. "Hey we're back," Sabo called out to him. Ace turned and was surprised to find Harry with him. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you have found Luffy by now?" Ace asked Harry. Harry simply shook his head and shouted "No I haven't. That's the thing."

Ace simply stared at the two in confusion so Sabo clarified "All this time and he still hasn't ratted us out." Ace's face quickly morphed from confusion to horror. "I said he wouldn't. Once Luffy makes his mind up on something he'll see it through to the end," Harry explained. "You know what this means right? They're torturing him right now." Sabo continued. Harry glared at Ace as he finished "And I can assure you he still won't talk."

Ace's face looked downright terrified before he steeled in into determination. Climbing down the tree he joined the other two and said "Okay then. Let's go save Luffy." Sabo and Harry both smiled at him and the three rushed back towards Grey Terminal. Along the way, Ace grabbed a long pipe from the trash and handed it to Harry. He took it looking confused. "Look since you can't fully control your magic yet you're going to need something to protect yourself without accidentally hurting us or blowing something else up," Ace explained. Harry nodded and the three continued on towards a rather big hut.

"That's the place," Sabo said. "You guys ready." Ace and Harry nodded. Thier pipes at the ready. All at once the three smashed their pipes against the wall, shattering it to pieces. Ace quickly went and downed the guy in front of them before he and Harry stood between Luffy and Porchemy. Harry heard the two injured ones recognizing Ace but he didn't pay much attention as he focused on Luffy who was crying in relief that they showed up.

Ace quickly jumped up to strike Porchemy but was quickly caught in the pirate's large grip. "Hey thanks for showing up and saving us some trouble," Porchemy said. "Your friend's pretty tough. He won't squeal. But I'm sure you'll talk." Harry got into a fighting stance with his pipe. "Ace hang on," he called out. But Ace just shouted "No stay with your brother." Then he called out to Sabo.

Sabo came from behind Porchemy and slammed his pipe across the larger man's head, prompting him to drop Ace. He then swiped his pipe at three other goons, knocking a knife out of one of their hands. He quickly tossed it to Harry who used it to cut Luffy free. "Quick make a run for it!" Sabo shouted as he and Harry headed back to the hole they made with Luffy in tow. Only Ace didn't follow.

"You two go on ahead," Ace told them. The other two boys turned and stared at Ace in confusion and in Sabo's case annoyance. "I never run away from a fight. Ever!" Ace declared. "Is that so brat?" Porchemy threateningly asked. Sabo hung his head in defeat before turning to Harry and said "You two run on ahead and take cover. We'll catch up." Harry nodded in agreement and took Luffy out of the shack, running behind some trash piles before they found one to hide in.

He couldn't see much. Couldn't hear much either beyond the occasional yell. Harry tried not to focus on the fight as he set Luffy down and begun treating his wounds using the potions Luna gave him. Once the last cut was cleaned Sabo and Ace ran up to them. Sabo saying "Porchamey's down we've got to go." Harry nodded and stood up taking Luffy's hand. "Can you stand?" he asked. Luffy nodded as Harry pulled him up and the four raced back into the woods.

Luffy couldn't stop crying after things had settled down and Harry finished healing his wounds. Harry simply rubbed his back to help calm his brother down as he watched Ace repair his pipe, which had been damaged in the fight. Sabo was leaning against a fallen log next to him. "Ace that was reckless. I don't care what your deal is. The next time we face opponents that strong we run," Sabo lectured. Ace just ignored him as he examined his now repaired pipe. "This suck," he complained. "I like my old one better.

"So what are we going to do now?" Harry asked over Luffy's sobs. "You said their captain was named Bluejam right? He's bound to hear about what's happened. And he's most likely pissed off right now." All the while Luffy continued to cry. "That was so scary! I thought I was going to die!" Ace lost his temper at that.

"WILL YOU STOP CRYING? YOUR BROTHER HEALED YOUR WOUNDS SO QUIT ACTING LIKE A BABY! AREN'T YOU GOING TO BE A PIRATE?" At that Luffy quickly calmed down and gave the two a small bow mumbling "Thank you." The two were surprised at how quick Luffy calmed down as well as confused as to why he was thanking them. Luffy then continued, the tears starting back up. "For saving me."

Ace started to lose his temper again. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND CRYING?" Sabo quickly stood in front of Ace asking him to calm down. "Yea," Harry agreed. "He's just relieved to be alive." Ace relaxed, but he still looked pissed. "Alright, what's the deal? Why didn't you tell them where our treasure was?" he asked Luffy. Luffy, whose eyes were still hidden behind his hat, said: "Because if I told them, then we couldn't be friends."

"So what. That's better than dying right?" Ace asked. Luffy didn't say anything so Ace went on "I've been putting you and Harry through hell for months. Why are you two so insistent on being my friend?" Harry gave a short laugh and said "Believe me Ace I took the hint the moment we met. But like I said before once Luffy is determined about something he'll see it through no matter what."

Luffy nodded and added "And besides, Harry and I can't just rely on each other. Your all we have. There's no one else." Ace and Sabo looked at the two confused but didn't say anything before Luffy went on. "We can't go back to Windmill Villiage. And we hate mountain bandits. Luna's nice but she would rather spend her time doing chores instead of playing with us. If Harry and I didn't chase after you we'd be all alone. And that hurts more than anything."

Ace still wasn't fully convinced. "Hold up, what about your parents?" he asked. Harry shrugged and responded "For all, we know Gramps is our only living relative. And the few times he is around he puts us through his crazy training." Ace looked thoughtful for a moment. "So it would be bad if I wasn't here?" he asked. Luffy nodded but Harry made no response. "And it's not so bad if I was here?" Ace asked. Again Luffy nodded and this time Harry gave Ace a smile and said "Well I still don't outright like you. But after tonight I definitely trust you."

Ace lowered his head and asked in a low voice "You want me to live?" The twins were shocked by that question. "Of course I do!" Luffy answered. "Yea I said I didn't outright like you. That doesn't mean I want you dead," Harry clarified. Why would he ask something like that? He wondered. Ace then took a deep breath and turned around so he couldn't see them. "Alright. But I still hate weak crybabies like you Luffy."

Luffy's tears immediately dried up after that as he jumped down and yelled "No way! I'm not weak. I'm super strong." Ace turned back to face Luffy and asked "How are you strong? All you've been doing is crying!"

"Have you ever been punched by a spiked glove?" Luffy asked right back. "I'm only seven. I won't be crying when I'm ten like you." At this point, Harry lost what was left of his patience and shouted "ENOUGH! CAN WE STOP THE YELLING FOR TWO MINUTES!" Ace and Luff looked at Harry surprised before Sabo came up and said "He's right that's enough arguing for now. Besides we've got a slight problem on our hands."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Sabo explained to them about how he lives close to the pirate cove where Bluejam and his men reside. They realized that after today if Sabo lets his guard down too much at night then he's pretty much screwed. So the other three decided to let Sabo stay with them at Dadan's place.

Mind you Dadan wasn't too happy to wake up and find another little boy sleeping on the floor with the twins and Ace like nobody's business. But a few somewhat complements from Sabo along with the cutest smile he could muster had her caving, so she allowed him to stay and told the twins to get started on their chores.

Of course, they refused and went to go hunting with Ace and Sabo. As they left the hut Sabo remembered something and turned back to Dadan's direction. "Hey we managed to piss of Bluejam yesterday so he might be poking around here looking for us," he told them. With that, the four ran off again to find something to eat. As Ace and Sabo talked about what a "nice old hag" Dadan is Harry couldn't help but share a smile with Luffy. Happy that he and his younger twin were able to find some new friends.

 **Bagh! I keep telling myself to post at least once a month but so far that doesn't seem to be working out. I'll still keep working on this though no matter how long it takes. Until next time please live a comment, follow this story if you haven't yet and enjoy your summer break. (Unless you work a job that gets busier over the holidays in which case I don't blame you.)**


	7. The Bond of Brothers

**Disclaimer: Okay seriously I'm pretty sure you guys know I can't** **possibly own One Piece or Harry Potter. This wouldn't be fanfic if I did.**

 _Come one, come all_

 _Come in, come on_

 _To anyone who's bursting with a dream_

 _Come one, come all_

 _You hear the call_

 _To anyone who's searching for a way to break free_

 _Come Alive_

 _The Greatest Showman_

Chapter 7

The Bond of Brothers

Luffy was right about being friends with Ace and Sabo. Harry honestly hadn't felt this happy with his life since Shanks and his crew had left. What made this even better was that the twins were with Sabo and Ace pretty much every waking hour. They would spend everyday hunting large animals. As well as training themselves in the clearing.

Ace and Sabo were almost even in their fighting skills. Luffy and Harry were both struggling to catch up to them. Luffy, because he kept trying to use strange techniques with his devil fruit ability. Which failed every single time. And Harry because he kept trying to use his magic. Ace, however, insisted that he'd learn some hand to hand combat first. It wasn't always easy though as his magic would spontaneously come out whenever the other three had him on the ropes. Fortunately, no one got seriously injured.

One day after their training routine they went out and got a large crocodile to eat for lunch. Afterward, they took the skin into town to sell. Problem was that the guards would recognize Ace and Sabo and wouldn't let them in so they found a big hooded cloak sat on each other shoulder. Ace was the head, Sabo the feet, and Luffy and Harry were in the middle with Harry hanging off of Luffy as some extra weight.

The disguised worked and the four made their way through downtown. Stopping only once to beat up some thugs who tried to take the skin away from them. When they were all knocked down they put the hood back on and went through the second gate into high town. Harry peeked out of the cloak and was amazed at how clean and fancy everything looked.

"Wow, this place looks so pretty," Luffy whispered. "Keep it down, will you. We're supposed to look inconspicuous," Ace scolded. "Something tells me we're already getting the wrong kind of attention," Harry mumbled as he took note of the townsfolk looking at them weird and whispering to their friends. Something about this struck a cord with Harry and he did not like it.

Sabo noticed the look on Harry's face and asked what's wrong. "It's nothing," Harry replied. "I just don't like the way they are looking at us." Sabo sighed and said, "Yea the people are like that around here." They didn't speak much after that and sold the crocodile skin with little trouble. On the way out Ace had decided to treat them all to something called ramen.

At this point, Sabo and Luffy had switch places with Sabo being in the middle and Luffy being the feet. Entering the restaurant a waiter politely greeted them before he got a good look at them. "Excuse me, sir, forgive my bluntness but we simply don't serve your kind here," he said. None of the boys said anything until Sabo pulled out some kind of charm and showed it to the waiter. "The VIP room please," he requested.

The waiter's attitude did a complete 180 as he prepared a room for the 'noble' as he called them. Ace was amazed. "That's handy. Where did you find it?" he asked. Sabo hesitated before he answered, "Yea I just found it lying on the street." Harry was puzzled by that. "Really I didn't see you pick anything up," he said. "Well I didn't mean today," Sabo clarified.

Before anymore was said about it the waiter came back and showed them to their room where four bowls of ramen were waiting for them. Once the staff left the boys ditched the hood and dug in. As time went, the poor waitress serving them ran back and forth with more and more bowls for the kids. None the wiser to the situation until Luffy, in his impatience, stretches his arms to grab the next set of bowls from her at the door.

When she came back again she had the manager with her who caught the four boys in the act. Ace quickly grabbed his pipe and smashed a nearby window, allowing them to escape. The boys landed on a tapestry below them and got down safely from there before running like hell. As they reached the gate they someone started calling out to them. Or more specifically Sabo. "Sabo? Is that really you? Please come home!" One of the noblemen cried out.

Ace and Harry turned to Sabo. "Know this guy?" Harry asked. Sabo grimaced and replied, "He's just confusing me for someone else." Then he resumed running before any more could be said. Ace and Harry just looked at each other in annoyance. Those two knew a lie when they heard one.

Once everyone reached the safety of the trees, they cornered Sabo for the truth. "Look, Sabo, first you have that weird pendant which you somehow knew it would get us into that restaurant, and then that noble man called out to you. And don't pull that 'confused for someone else' crap he called you by name. What are you hiding?" Harry asked. Sabo just stood firm and said, "Your wrong I'm not hiding anything."

Luffy just blinked before he said, "Oh okay then." Much to Ace's and Harry's annoyance. "Come on you can't believe everything that comes out of people's mouths," Harry told him. "Yea," Ace agreed. "How stupid can you get?" Then he turned back to Sabo. "Come on, we can't keep secrets from each other here." All three gave Sabo very determined glares and said "So talk." in unison.

Sabo just looked away. "There's nothing to talk about," he insisted. That just further pissed of Harry and Ace which mildly scared Luffy. Sabo eventually gave in when Ace started to choke him. "I'm the son of a noble," he admitted. Luffy, Ace, and Harry just tilted their heads in confusion. "So?" they asked.

"If you weren't going to care then why did you ask?" Sabo shouted looking like he was about to bust a vein. He then calmed down and continued. "But yea, I'm not a real orphan. So that means I also lied about growing up in Grey Terminal as well. And that man back there. That was my dad. I'm sorry I lied to you guys."

Luffy crossed his arms and said, "Well he said 'sorry' so that means we have to forgive him." Harry shook his head and clasps his twin's shoulder. "It doesn't always work that way Luffy," he said before turning to Sabo. "However I am willing to forgive you in this case." Sabo nodded and then turned to Ace wondering what he's going to say. Ace simply turned away. "I'm not forgiving anything until I have some answers. If you're really a noble's son, why live here?"

"Cause I ran away from home that's why," Sabo answered. This made Harry even more confused. "But why? What could you obtain here that you couldn't have there?" Sabo simply replied "My freedom." He then went on to explain what his parents expected of him and how he didn't live up to their standards despite his best attempts at times.

But what really broke the straw on the camels back was how when the son of the royal family attacked Sabo for refusing to carry him back home. And then his mother berated him for fighting back before apologizing to the other family and made sure their son was fine while letting Sabo bleed out from a nick in his head.

Sabo suddenly interrupted his story as all the leaves from the tree he was leaning against snapped off and blew everywhere. They died down after a few seconds and Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. "Sorry," he muttered. Sabo smiled at how much Harry and the others seem to care and said "Ace! Harry! Luffy! We're going to leave this dump. We're going to sail the seas. And we're going to be pirates! And as I see the world I'm going to write a book about it."

Ace smirked and walked towards the edge of the cliff. "You don't have to tell me," he said. Starring up at the bright blue sky he declared "I'll be a pirate. Defeat all who stand in my way and become the most infamous. No matter what people think of me. That'll be the legacy I leave behind." Harry grinned and rushed out to join Ace on the cliff. "I'm with you there. I'll be a pirate and live life how I choose. No one, not even destiny can tell me otherwise. Well no one except for one though," he said turning to Luffy.

Luffy blinked. "You mean me?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Well, of course, you are gonna be my captain considering your dream," Harry explained. Luffy than laughed and joined the other two on the cliff. "I'm gonna be," he started before taking a deep breath. "The King of the Pirates!" Luffy yell echoed over the sea as Sabo and Ace looked at the straw hat kid in stunned silence. Finally Ace said, "You're talking nonsense again." Sabo simply laughed. "You've certainly got guts though I'll give you that."

Suddenly he paused and realized. "Hey wait, it's great that we all want to be pirates. But aside from Harry don't we all want to be captain?" Ace stared at him in surprised as Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "Didn't think about that," Ace admitted. "Well, we don't really have to sail all together do we?" Harry asked. The other three looked at him and he clarified "We may go separate ways as pirates but we still have our friendship no matter what." And with that Harry put his hand out, waiting for the others to join in.

Ace gave the biggest smile Harry had ever seen out of him and reached out to hold his hand. But Ace then pushed Harry's arm down and said: "We have something stronger than friendship." At everyone's confusion, Ace brought them to a tree stump and told them to wait here while he left to go get something.

He came back a short while later with a bottle of Sake and four cups. Setting them on the stump and unstopping the sake he said "Let me tell you guys a secret. They say that to become brothers all we have to do is drink some sake." Luffy smiled at that. "Wow brothers, really?" Ace nodded and poured the sake into the cups. "Like Harry said. We may sail on different ships with different crews. But we will still have our brotherhood and nothing can take that away from us."

The four picked up their cups and clinked them together, smiling all the while as they declared "Brothers!"

 **Wow. Another chapter that didn't give much difference of Harry though this time it was more about Sabo. This may be tougher than I thought. But I'm not giving up yet. The evil plot bunnies won't let me. Let me know what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Home Away From Home

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. Don't own Harry Potter. Can we move on now?**

Chapter 8

Home Away From Home

"Makino!" Harry shouted as he and Luffy went up to greet their old caretaker along with Woodslap. The two had finally learned where Garp had taken the twins and decided to pay them a visit. Woodslap sighed. "To think Garp's got you living with mountain bandits now," he said. Dadan sneered at him. "Is there a problem?" she asked. "Of course there is!" Woodslap yelled. "Don't talk to me like that you damned bandit!" Harry couldn't help but laugh at the two adults getting at it.

Luffy quickly got his attention again though when he saw that Makino brought them some new clothes. Harry went over the basket Makino had with her and picked up one of the new shirts in it. "Wow these look great," he said. Makino smiled at him. "I'm glad you think so Harry. I can adjust the size so if you three can come over here." Ace, Sabo, and Luna, who was watching from the door, got surprised when Makino called them over.

Sabo and Luna happily went over while Ace stayed behind at first. Seeing this Harry and Luna nodded to themselves before combining their magic to literally pull Ace over to them. Ace stumbled over the sudden weightless feeling before falling flat on his face. Much to everyone's amusement. Ace got mad as he stood up and headed towards Harry and Luna to get back at them, but Luffy and Sabo dragged him away to try on the new clothes.

Ace now stood bare chested in front of Makino as she held up a shirt in front of him to see how it will fit. "So I've heard that you been a very naughty boy Ace," Makino remarked. "But that doesn't seem true right?" Ace turned red as he looked away muttering "Yea, whatever."

Nearby Harry, Sabo, and Luffy were already in thier new shirts and started laughing at Ace's actions. "Look at how red his face is," Luffy pointed out. "He is so embarrased," Sabo said. "I think he's crushing on Makino," Harry told him. "Ace has got a crush! Ace has got a crush!" Luffy and Sabo sung out. "You want a piece of me?!" Ace asked them but was quickly quieted down again by Makino much to the other boys amusement.

"Now it's your turn Luna," Makino said as she went to the young witch. Luna walked over to Makino as Ace went back to the other boys glaring daggers at them. At Makino's request to give Luna some privacy, the boys headed back to the woods to play some more. "So Luna, how long have you been living with Dadan?" Makino asked. "About three years now I think," Luna replied. "Do you play with the boys sometime? It must be nice having more kids your age around here," Makino figured.

Luna nodded. "It is. Usually, Dadan keeps me busy with chores and the boys would just rather hunt and train. But just the other day when I had free time I was able to convince them to come hunting for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack with me." Makino made a small "o" with her mouth in amusment. "Were you able to find one?" she asked.

Luna shook her head. "No, we didn't. But we still had a fun time." She then looked to the side as if lost in thought. "Something wrong?" Makino asked. "It's interesting though. When I was talking to Harry, I had the strange feeling I had met him somewhere before," Luna explained. "You mean before you both joined the bandits?" Makino asked. Luna nodded. "Maybe your ancestors knew each other?" Makino suggested. Luna laughed. "Probally."

Later that night Makino whips up a large dinner for the bandits. Everyone happily dug in, enjoying the small chance of fancy cooking. "Wow this is reall good," Sabo complimented. "When I get out to sea I'm going to find the best cook out there and have meals just like this one." Ace scoffed and countered "To bad I'm going to sail first and find the best cook before you." That left Harry and Luffy to say that they'll be the first to be a pirate and find the best cook before the other two.

All four boys didn't notice a large and now very angry presence behind them. But the bandits did and preceded to freak out to the children's confusion until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. It was Garp.

"YOUR STILL SPOUTING THAT PIRATE TALK!" he yelled and gave the twins and Ace a large punch on the head. He then preceded to give Dadan one for not raising the boys to his standards. "Wow so that guy's Garp," Sabo wondered out loud, which unfortunatly got Garp's attetion. "Hey, squirt. Did you say something about being a pirate as well?" he asked.

Luffy quickly got to Sabo's defence. "His name's Sabo not squirt. We promised over sake that we'd all go out to sea together," Luffy told him. "Luffy he didn't need to know that part," Harry said as he pulled his brother back down. Not likeing the look Garp now donned. What happened next that night was something none of the boys want to relive.

Finally, after Garp's tourchurus training he and the other bandits turned in for the night while the brother stayed up to bandage their wounds. As Harry healed the final cut on Sabo's arm Ace said: "We can't stay here anymore." Harry nodded. "Gramps is going to kill us if we stick around. Or worse make us give up on our dreams." Luffy started to panic a little. "I don't want to die," he sobbed. Sabo turned to Ace. "So what are we going to do?" he asked. Ace smirked as he gained an idea.

 **I was going to continue on until after they build the treehouse but I think this is as good a stopping point as any. I know I'm probally hammering in the whole reincarnation thing with Luna's talk with Makino but I really did want more time with her. Which reminds me.**

 **Callmecrazylol: To be honest I haven't decided if I am going to return their memories or not. If I do though, it won't be until the end of the series with Luffy becoming King of the Pirates and all that. However even though one can't phisicaly remember something, certain emotions for a person or event can still be there. One prime example is Sabo. After he lost his memories when his boat blew up, he knew returning to his parents was a bad idea even though he didn't know why.**

 **As such Harry and the other incarnates from his generation will mostly get a feeling of deja vu around each other along with one small moment I have planned in the next chapter. Other than that they will be blissfully unaware of their former lives.**

 **Next time the treehouse will be built and another secret will be out in the open. As alway follow the story to be alerted for the next chapter. Favorite once it is done. And please leave a review. I love hearing feedback. See you in the next chapter.**


	9. Ace's Deal

**Again why do I need to keep doing disclaimers? You know I don't own any of this right. I honestly don't need to repeat myself every chapter, do I?**

Chapter 9

Ace's Deal

It took two weeks but the boys managed to build themselves an impressive tree house. It had windows all around. Booby traps everywhere to prevent intruders. And even a crows nest at the top along with their very own pirate flag. Across the signature, crossbones was a red A, a blue S, a green H and a yellow L. The brothers were very impressed with their work.

Time passed on and soon enough it started to snow, but that didn't drive away the brothers' need to hunt. Ace, Sabo, and Harry were all chasing a Danpa towards a cliff where Luffy was waiting at on the top. When the others had the creature cornered Luffy jumped down and, due to an accidental tumble, launched himself into the animal's abdomen. Effectively knocking it out. "Alright, nice work Luffy," Harry said as he came over to get a closer look. "We're going to have lots of Danpa soup tonight," Sabo remarked as Ace nodded in agreement. Luffy danced around the Danpa, happy with his catch.

Suddenly Sabo and Ace spotted something behind the twins. "Hey guys, behind you," Ace warned softly. The twins looked at their other brothers in confusion before a low growl prompt them to look up. Above the was the largest tiger Harry had ever seen. He and Luffy waisted no time in getting as far away from it as possible with Ace and Sabo right behind them.

When they reached the tree line they saw the tiger grabbing the Danpa and started to walk off. Which pissed Luffy off. "Hey, that's my lunch. How dare that tiger steal it." Luffy ready his pipe ran back to the tiger despite the other three boy's attempt to stop him. Luffy jumped up, about to strike his pipe at the tiger but it merely swatted him away. Luffy tried again only to find himself being pulled back to his brothers.

"Forget it Luffy," Ace said. "That danpa is all he wants. Let's go now before he spots us." The children wasted no more time in escaping. Though Luffy was sulking all the way back to the hideout. "Hey don't worry about it Luffy," Harry said. "You can catch the next one alright?" That didn't seem to cheer his twin up. "Yea but I already caught that one," Luffy mumbled. "Why did that tiger have to get it? It's just not fair that danpa should be ours!" he practically shouted while jumping on the old bridge. "Hey take it easy stupid!" Ace called out but it came too late and Luffy fell through the bridge.

Sabo and Harry reacted fast and quickly grabbed their little brother before he fell into the icy river below. Ace sighed in relief and walked closer to the others. "You guys need any help?" he asked. "I think we got it," Harry replied as he and Sabo pulled Luffy back onto the bridge. Luffy smiling like a goof the entire time. "Gee thanks guys," he said once he was safely back up. Harry bonked him upside the head. "You dolt, don't scare us like that." Luffy just laughed and said, "Yea sorry about that." Ace just scoffed "Whatever. Hey, Sabo, can you help me with this?" he asked indicating the danpa that was still on his shoulders, the other half Sabo had been carrying before he had to help Harry save Luffy.

The rest of the night was uneventful as they cooked and ate their dinner before going off to bed. Luffy couldn't sleep however as his mind was still on something. "Ace, Sabo, come on. Join my crew with me and Harry," he said. The others were confused. "Luffy is now really the time for that?" Harry asked. "Yea," Ace agreed. "I thought we would decide on that when we get older."

"But it would be awesome if we were all on a crew together," Luffy insisted. "Besides I know a great way to decide who can become captain." Sabo sighed and asked, "Oh yea how?" Luffy's grin became wider. "It's simple really. We defeat the Tiger Lord," he said. At this, the other three quickly sat up in disbelief. "Luffy you're crazy. We're way too young to take on that thing," Harry protested. "Uh-uh we can beat it if we work together," Luffy explained. "How does that determine who become's, captain?" Ace asked. "Simple, whoever delivers the final blow is named the captain," Luffy answered.

It did sound like a good proposal. And the thought of defeating that giant tiger got the four boys really excited. And so the bet was made. The next morning after breakfast they caught some extra fish and strapped it onto their backs to attract the Tiger Lord. After some time walking in the woods they find not the Tiger Lord but rather a large bear that wants their bait.

Ace suggested that they go for the bear anyway, saying that it's a good stepping stone towards the tiger. Ace went first, getting in a few hits on the head with his pipe. However, that did nothing to the bear except piss him off. The brothers quickly ditched their bait and ran for the hills. They reached a clearing where the bear was starting to catch up to them before a mallet flew past the children and hit the bear straight in the chest. Stunning it briefly.

The kids turned around to see an older man running towards them. He jumped over the boys and landed right in front of the bear. "Hey who is that guy?" Luffy asked. Sabo's eyes flew open in surprise as he recognized the guy and told the others "His name's Naguri. He lives in Grey Terminal." At that point, the bear ran up to Naguri who just stood there calmly. The brothers all screamed at him to run away. Naguri however just put up his hand and suddenly a great gust of wind swirled around all of them. "This isn't your den," They heard the older man say. "Why don't you return to the forest now."

To the kids surprise the bear left them alone looking rather scared of Naguri as it did so. Harry look at the scene in slight recognition. "Hey Luffy isn't that what happened with Shanks and that sea king?" he asked. Luffy, who also reconized what Naguri did, nodded at Harry as he giggled to himself. After the bear left Naguri walked up to them. "Are you children alright?" he asked.

"Yea thanks for saving us Naguri," Sabo answered. Luffy then perked up as he relized something. "Hey since that bear didn't eat our bait, that means we can have them now right?" Harry laughed at how Luffy was thinking with his stomach as usual. Naguri came with them as they retrived their fish and prepared a fire to cook them. They got to talking with Naguri who told them about his former life as a pirate. Much to the shock of the children. Save for Luffy anyway.

"Yea I figured you were a pirate captian. Only they can do something like that," he said refering back to when Naguri got rid of the bear and how simillar it was when Shanks did it. "What you call yourself a pirate expert now?" Ace asked sarcastilly as he picked up one of the fish with his pipe before splitting it into four parts. "You can have some to Naguri. As thanks for saving us," Ace told him. "Oh yes thank you," Naguri said as he dug in. "Hey, so how did you end up in a place like this?" Harry asked as they ate their food.

Naguri paused in thought as though contiplating before asking them "Tell me, have you kids ever heard of Gold Roger?" Harry laughed at the question. "The King of the Pirates? Who hasn't." Out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but noticed how tense Ace got at the question. Naguri nodded. "Right well me and my crew fought Roger," he told the boys.

All but Ace perked up in excitment. Naguri's face fell though when he added. "We lost. And it wasn't just Roger. The entier crew was strong. Our crew split up after that." Everyone's faces fell at that. "But still the fact that you fought against the king of the pirates is so cool," Luffy said shaking in excitment.

During the talk, Ace decided to take his leave. Harry saw that he was the only one to notice as Luffy and Sabo continued to talk to Naguri. Not wanting to disrupt such a good time for his brothers he quickly got up and followed Ace. "Hey slow down. Where are you off too?" Harry asked once he caught up. "Back to the treehouse," was Ace's responce and Harry noticed how on edge his voice was.

Ace continued to walk and Harry followed him. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "You got quicky mad when Naguri mentioned Roger." Ace stopped in his tracks and Harry continued. "Can I ask you something?" Ace asked Harry. Harry looked surprised for a moment before saying "Yea of course."

"How would you feel if the pirate king had a son?" Ace asked him. Harry was taken aback by such a random question. "Why ask something like that?" Ace only glared at Harry in reply, to his surprise. He then thought about the question. "Well, it wouldn't make a difference to me. Roger's no longer around, he can't really raise his kid to be like him. And even then I don't even know what he's like so I don't really care either way."

It was Ace's turn to be surprised at Harry's answer. He expected Harry to answer the same way he expected Luffy to answer. In which he would think it would be the coolest thing ever and would want details he didn't have about Roger. Or he would answer the total opposite like everyone else. He was quickly snapped back into reality when Harry waved a hand over Ace's face.

"Hello you still with me there?" he asked. Ace quickly shook his head as he came to his sences and appologised for spacing like that. Harry didn't think to much of it but still asked: "So why would something like that matter to you?" Ace stared at the ground for a long moment as he decided what to say. Finally, he spoke "Because I've asked that question to alot of people. And everytime I hear the same answer. 'They should hang him much like his dad.' 'A devil like him shouldn't have children.' So on and so forth."

Something struck Harry deep in his chest and he felt a consuming, yet some how familiar wave of emptyness and dispare wash over him. Luna's words of what she overheard the bandits say about Ace echoed in his mind. That was it. That's what Ace's deal was. "That's awful," he whispered. "To have the world turn against you. For something, you couldn't control. Something you don't even want to be a part of. And you had to deal with that all alone."

"HEY HOLD UP WHY ARE YOU CRYING!" Ace shouted. Harry looked back up at Ace while placing a hand under his glasses to wipe at his eyes and discovered that they were wet. He quickly slapped his face and shook his head saying "Sorry. Don't know what came over me." Ace sighed and then asked, "Why would you think I'd be talking about me anyway?"

"Why else would you ask such a question?" Harry retorted. Ace took a step back. Looking as though he was about to run off but Harry continued before he could do so. "It doesn't matter to me that your Roger's son. What matters to me is that your my brother. Just like with Sabo's parents, this doesn't change who you are to me."

"Harry's right," Sabo's voice called out from the treeline. The two looked and saw him and Luffy running up to join him. "Your no longer alone, you have the three of us now," Sabo continued with Luffy nodding in agreement. Ace looked from Harry to Luffy to Sabo in bewilderment. After a while, he smiled and said "I guess there is that. Whatever it's getting late. We need to head back to the treehouse."

The others nodded and started to walk back to their home. "Hey, Ace so what kind of guy was Roger anyway?" Luffy asked. Ace then punched Luffy on the head. "Stupid why would I know something like that. I've never met him." Luffy got back up to fight Ace in retaliation only to be held back by Harry. "Luffy you really need to learn when to drop the subject. Let's just leave it for tonight okay?" he asked his twin. "Yea alright," Luffy agreed before getting excited again. "Oh Harry guess what, Naguri said he'd train me to be a pirate starting tomarrow."

"That's great," Harry said feeling really proud for Luffy. "Your welcome to join us if you want to," Luffy offered. Harry shook his head. "Thanks Luf but I'd rather take that time to be training my magic if that's alright." Luffy nodded in understanding. Ace watched the two as he thought back on Harry's words. "Hey, Ace." Ace turned to Sabo who was watching his expression. "Is everything going to be alright?" Sabo asked. Ace turned back to the twins who were smilling at him and said: "Couldn't be better."

 **Alright, one of the evil plot bunnies has been put to rest. Seriously, one of the first things that came to my mind when I first read the challenge was the moment between Harry and Ace. I really hope you guys enjoyed that. As always please leave a review, follow if you haven't favorite once it's done and I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	10. A Chosen Captain

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. On with the chapter.**

Chapter 10

A Chosen Captain?

Luffy had decided to stay with Naguri while he did his training. The others were okay with it. Though Harry admits that it was weird not having Luffy close by after years of being right next to him. Even though Luffy had left the brothers still challenged the Tiger Lord whenever they could. They were doing exactly that one afternoon, about a week after Luffy left with Naguri.

Ace led off, striking the tiger on the head with the pipe. That did nothing except agitate the animal. Sabo tried his pipe against the tiger's legs with equal results. Harry learned a new stunning ability with his magic and tried to use it on the tiger, but possible because of it's size the stun spell had no effect either. Leading to all three boys running away from the tiger as it chased after them.

Eventually, they got away from it and started walking back to the treehouse as they stewed in yet another failure. Sabo broke the silence after a while by saying "It's been some time since Luffy started his training." Harry slumped his shoulders in agreement. "I know, I wonder if he's doing alright." The two then looked towards Ace who hasn't seemed to acknowledge their conversation. Much to Sabo's annoyance. "Hey come on Luffy's your bother to. At least admit that you miss him!" he shouted at Ace.

Harry snorted. "Since when has Ace ever showed any open emotion other than mad?" he asked Sabo in a teasing voice. At that Ace turned around. "And what's that suppose to mean?" he questioned Harry. Harry was saved from answering when all three of them heard a creaking noise. They looked to see a nearby tree about to fall onto them. All three quickly scrambled out of the way as the tree fell to the ground. Right then a familiar voice called out "Sorry my bad."

Whatever anger Harry had at almost getting killed by a tree was quickly evaporated when he saw Luffy standing there with an ax in his hand. Naguri was with him as well. Luffy also got excited when he saw the other three. "Hey what's up guys?" Luffy asked as he approached them. Harry didn't answer as he simply wrapped Luffy in a big hug. After Harry let go, Ace smacked Luffy upside the head with his pipe. "Are you trying to kill us stupid!?" he asked angrily.

Luffy glared at Ace as he rubbed the spot where Ace hit him. "Hey I said I was sorry didn't I?" he asked annoyed. Sabo went and pacified the two as Naguri stepped up to them. "Well, now what a surprise to see you three here. How have you been?" he asked them. Sabo nervously laughed, still shaken up from the incident. "We've been doing alright," he said.

Naguri then took the others back to where he lives. It was modest enough. A simple tent on the outskirts of Grey Terminal, a campfire not too far from the tent, and what looked like some kind of sign. But when Harry and Sabo got a closer look they saw that it had a picture of a tiger on it. "What's this suppose to be?" Sabo asked. "I don't know," Harry replied. "Some kind of target maybe."

"Harry, Sabo!" The two turned to see Luffy standing a few feet away from them. "Now watch. You guys are going to see the result of my training," he told them and geared up his Gum Gum Pistol. To everyone's surprise, his punch went right past his two brothers...and hit Naguri square in the jaw. Much to Sabo's and Harry's amusement. "That's great Luffy. You weren't able to stretch that far a week ago," Sabo complimented. Harry nodded and added, "All you need to work on now is your aim and you'll be set."

As Naguri recovered from the punch Ace turned to him and asked. "Hey, so what kind of training are you giving him anyway?" Naguri straightens himself up and replied "Not much. To tell the truth, I've mostly been having him chop down trees." Ace raised an eyebrow. "How is that training?" he asked. At that Luffy turned to Naguri and asked: "Hey can we show them?" Naguri nodded and the two led the other three boys to a small cave.

"So where exactly are you taking us?" Harry asked. Luffy started to giggle excitedly. "Just you wait Harry. This is going to be awesome." They all came out of the cave to discover what appeared to be a ship near the shores of the ocean. It looked as though it was made out of dozens of logs and other junk. Ace walked over to get a closer look. "Is this what you two have been working on?" he asked.

Naguri nodded. "You see I'm hoping to set sail once again and regain my old crew," he explained. "So what do you say. You three want to help me out?" Sabo and Harry looked unsure. Ace just looked annoyed. "We don't have time. We're training to defeat the Tiger Lord," he said. "I can help you defeat him," Naguri insisted. That got Ace's attention and so he and the others agreed.

Time marched on and the brothers spent their days' training and helping with the ship. Finally, around spring time it was finally finished. But before Naguri sailed off he watches the boys go up against the Tiger Lord. He stood atop a cliff while the others waited out in a plain.

The four waited by the treeline when the giant tiger finally approached them. Ace went first, charging at the beast. The tiger made a swipe for him but Ace anticipated this and jumped on his paw. Running up its arm so he could deliver a powerful smack with his pipe. What Ace didn't count on though was the tiger's tail coming out and knocking him out.

Harry went next. Casting the stun spell on his limbs and his tail, trying to weaken him before charging upfront with his own pipe. Sadly the spell was still weak and, while numbed, the tiger was still able to knock Harry aside.

Sabo took advantage of the opportunity and used his fishing rod to wrap a line around the tiger's neck. After a brief tug-of-war, the tiger pulled Sabo towards him and knocked him down as well. "Harry, Ace, Sabo!" Luffy cried out before noticing the Tiger Lord advancing on him.

Luffy tried his Gum-Gum Pistol but it bounced off the Tiger Lord and struck Luffy instead. He quickly backs off as the tiger made to pounce on him. Seeing their brother in trouble, the other boys rushed towards Luffy. Harry was the fastest and managed to cast a shield spell over him and his twin. Blocking the tiger's paw. Harry struggled to keep the shield up.

"Are you two alright?" Sabo called. "Yea, but I can't keep this up for long," Harry replied. Ace griped his pipe as he tried to come up with a plan. "Sabo go for the paw," he instructed as he readied his pipe. Sabo followed and the two knocked his paw away so the twins could escape. The four quickly started to run. "Look there's no way we'll be able to outrun this thing. But we can use Luffy's power to our advantage," Ace figured.

He had Sabo and Harry keep the Tiger Lord busy while he and Luffy went to the treeline. Luffy grabbed two trees and pulled himself back a few feet away. His arms stretching as he did so. Ace got in front of Luffy and asked "Ready?" Harry and Sabo started running towards where the other two were with the tiger right behind them. Once they got close enough, Luffy launched himself and Ace at the tiger.

With Ace's pipe at the ready, he managed to knock the tiger out cold. All four brother cheered at their victory but Sabo and Luffy quickly realized something. Ace was now the captain. Luffy slumped down dejected. "Aww man I trained so hard," he said. Ace then laughed and said, "Don't worry I'm not going to be the captain."

That surprised the other three and they asked him "Why not?" Ace turned away looking uncomfortable and replied: "Because I didn't defeat him on my own." The twins blushed a little at the somewhat praise and Sabo simply said "Ace."

Ace then regained his cool composure and said "Well, whatever. When we get old enough you guys are going to be begging me to be your captain." That got the others to laugh. "Are you two going to beg," Sabo asked the twins. "Nope," Luffy replied. "As if," Harry added. That pissed Ace off and the four got into a small fight.

Naguri then turned to walk away before Ace called out to him. "Next time we meet, I'll beat you. Don't lose to anyone else until then." The others said goodbye to the old pirate who nodded in return. "I'll be waiting for you at sea," he told them. He then took off his cloak which turned out to be a pirate flag. It had a fist in place of the standard skull and two hammers for the crossbones.

Naguri made his way back to the ship where it was already floating in the sea and sailed off. The brothers watched him until his ship was but a tiny dot in the distance before heading back to the tree house.

 **Man, I really dragged my feet with this one. I'm honestly sorry it took so long. Again didn't divert much from canon on this one because I didn't really know what to do with Naguri's arc since his stuff with Ace was replaced with Harry doing the talking. Same is most likely going to happen with what's coming next but I'm going to do what I can to spice things up a little.**

 **Matt: It's not really possible for me to have Ussop and Neville be brothers. Harry and Luffy look similar enough to pull off the twin thing but Neville and Ussop look nothing alike. Also, I already established that Neville's family has already been reincarnated into this world so he's going to have his parent's back. That being said (SPOILER CENSOR). Wait what just happened? I can't talk about that yet? Fine!**

 **See you all in the next chapter.**


	11. A Fracture in the Bond

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda. Harry Potter belongs to Rowling. Does anybody even read these?**

Chapter 11

A Fracture in the Bond

Harry looked at the oncoming storm with worry. "Are you sure that our hideout will withstand it?" he asked the others. "Of course it will," Ace insisted. He then looked up to Luffy who was holding on to their flag. "Make sure nothing happens to our flag Luffy," he commanded. "Pirate who lose their flags are total wimps," Luffy grunted in confirmation. Although he looked like he was holding on for dear life.

As the storm continued on it slowly got worse. Though that might be because Ace and Sabo kept egging Mother Nature on. When the storm finally calmed down the four brothers made their way to Grey Terminal. While they made it through alright, their hideout took heavy damage and they needed some new parts. Upon reaching there they split into two groups. Ace and Luffy went one way while Harry and Sabo went another.

The two started gathering up some planks and nails in silence for a while until Sabo asked: "Hey Harry, what are you planning to be on your brother's crew?" Harry looked confused at the question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you aren't planning on becoming captain. So are you going to be his first mate or something else?" Sabo explained. Harry stop and pondered for a moment. "Well, it would be kinda cheating if I became his first mate since we will start our journey together. I figured I could be his quartermaster."

"Oh please with that temper of yours," Sabo teased. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Harry asked angrily. "My point exactly," Sabo said. He then got distracted by something on the ground. "Oh no way," he muttered."What did you find?" Harry asked. Sabo turned to Harry and showed him a telescope. In working condition. "No way. Luffy's going to flip when he sees this," Harry said.

At the sound of footsteps, the two looked up to see a group of people surround them. The brothers placed their backs against each other preparing for a fight. "Well would you look at that," a voice spoke up. Harry and Sabo then saw a larger man approach them. He then spoke again. "Who would have thought that one of the four brats of Grey Terminal was noble."

Sabo pocketed the telescope as he asked: "And who told you guys that?" Harry moved as if to cover Sabo, his pipe at the ready. "What do you want with him anyway?" he asked the group. The big guy just ignored them as he gave orders to his men. "Alright try not to leave a mark on the noble. You can do whatever you want with the other one." The brothers braced themselves for a fight when they heard a new sound. A barrel was rolling towards them.

The barrel was then launched into one of the men which allowed it to bust open, revealing Ace and Luffy inside. "Wow! Nice shot you two," Sabo complimented. "Great timing as well," Harry added. He then saw how dizzy Luffy looked and ran over to check on him. "You alright?" he asked. Luffy quickly snapped out of it. "Yea I'm fine. You ready to take these guys on?"

Harry nodded. "After we defeated that Tiger Lord these guys are going to be a walk in the park." Ace nodded. "The guys can't handle the four of us even if they are pirates." The pirates looked more annoyed than worried though. The brothers charged forward as Ace suggested that they go for the captain. The four weaved through the thugs as they knocked them out, dodged blows (or in Luffy's case deflecting them with his rubber body). Once the goons were out they ran towards the captain who quickly pulled a gun and shot at Ace's feet causing them to split up. Ace and Sabo on one side and Harry and Luffy on the other.

"Alright brats just give up nice and easy," the captain demanded. Ace was about to retort when he and Sabo were grabbed from behind. Harry turned around and before he could do anything someone grabed him as well while Luffy was pinned down. The kids were yelling to be let go when Sabo saw someone that made him and the others froze.

It was Sabo's father.

He was surrounded by several guards from the city. Taking a look at the situation he said: "It appears I've arrived at a good time." Bluejam nodded and replied, "As promised we didn't harm a hair on his nobel head." He then orderd the pirate that held Sabo to bring said boy forward. All the while Sabo was struggling to get out. His father eyed the other three with distaste. "So these other boys are the ones who tempted my son into the life of debachuary and wickedness," he muttered.

Luffy demanded the pirates to give Sabo back, much to the nobe's annoyance. "What do you mean 'give him back'? Sabo is my son and is therefore obliged to live the life that I have planned for him." That set Harry's blood boiling. "Your son? You don't even care for him like that! He's nothing more than a tool to you." In his anger, several objects began lifting up on it's own and floating around everywhere. One piece of trash nearly collided into Outlook's head had he not doged in time.

Outlook's eyes narrowed at Harry as the former's paicients started to wear thin. "A wizard huh? Keep that one under control. I don't need him pilling all this trash on me." Harry smirked at those words. "Is that a challenge?" he asked the nobel. But before he could do anything else the pirate that was holding him slamed him into the ground. Harry's head went dizzy for a moment from the collision. He regained his sences just in time to hear Outlook say "Deal with the other three however you see fit." Bluejam happy obliged saying "Not to worry sir we'll make sure they never bother your son again. I'll spare you the gory details."

Sabo's blood ran cold at those words. Before anyone could do anything he jumped out of his captors arms and ran up to his father and said "No stop. I understand." Outlook eyed his son couristly. "Understand what?" he asked. "I'll go with you," Sabo replied. "And I'll live the life you want me two. Just please don't hurt these three. There my preasous brothers." Outlook nodded. "If that't what you want then go home and stop playing pirate with lowlifes in this trash heap."

Ace struggeled against his captor. "Don't do it!" he yelled. The pirate shoved him to the ground again but Ace wouldn't let up. "Just run away, the three of us can handle ourselves." Sabo didn't say anything but slowly turned away from them. Harry struggled once more as he called out to his brother. "Sabo your suppose to live your life as a free man. Don't throw it away for us." Luffy then piped up. "He's right. Please don't go." Ace then spoke again. "Danm it Sabo are you really going to abandon all your dreams just like that?"

Sabo still didn't say anything but Harry could see him shaking, as though he was struggling not to cry. The guards started to walk him towards the city. At that point, the telescope he had planed to give to Luffy fell out of his coat only to be crushed by another guards foot. Harry was seething in anger and fear but was a loss at what to do. No one said anything but Ace who kept calling out Sabo's name.

"So boss, what do you want us to do with the other three?" one of the pirates asked. Bluejam kept watching the nobels go as he ordered: "Take them to our hideout." Shortly after the three were in a pirate ship that was somehow stranded on the trash heap. All of them were tied up and huddled together. As Harry looked around trying to find a way out of this Ace asked them "Why bring us here? Why not just kill us?"

Bluejam just ingored Ace and when on about how nice it was to be a nobel and how Sabo was living the dream right now. The kids grew mad as they argued that Sabo was not that kind of person. Bluejam had them untied and continued to spiel about how Sabo was just messing with them out of bordem. Though they weren't buying it one bit. Bluejam simply laughed at them but did want to know one thing out of them. Whether or not they were going to try and get Sabo back, cause if they did Bluejam asured that he would take them out on the spot.

Luffy then spoke up saying how much he hates High Town but Harry held him back. "Think about it," he said "We're surrounded. You heard Bluejam he'll kill us if we try to go back for Sabo." Luffy gave an annoyed look at Harry but calmed down. Harry then looked to Ace and saw that he was lost in his own thoughts. Harry figured Ace was thinking the same thing he was. Simply to let Sabo go for now and let him figure things out himself.

Seeing the children no longer fighting Bluejam changed the subject. "Now then, until recently I had a bone to pick with you after that incedent with Porchamy and the money you stole. But I'm willing to over look that. In fact, I'm rather impressed with how strong you three are. So how would you like a job? Might just be worth your while." The three remaning brothers looked at eachother in confusion. A job?

 **So yea I probally should have mentioned a small hiatus but even then it dragged longer than I imangined. Here's what happened, I was working on an art project that I wanted done by Christmas and when November came around and I wasn't even half way done I had to crack down and get it finished. That and two jobs didn't leave me much time for anything else. Got it done a few days before Christmas but it took a while to get back into the swing of things and one thing lead to another.**

 **On another note: I haven't fully made up my mind on what I want Harry's position on the crew to be as I still want Zoro to be the first mate. I'm leaning towards chronicler but I'm not 100% sure on that yet. Please feel free to make suggestions.**

 **Anyway, I'm hoping not to go so long without updating again. That being said thank you very much for your paticients. Like always, follow this story if you haven't already. Favorite it once it's done and I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	12. Hidden Power

**Disclaimer: Oda owns One Piece J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own nothing.**

Chapter 12

Hidden Power

As it turns out, the job Bluejam offered the trio was hauling boxed to specific areas of Grey Terminal. Luffy and Ace were carrying two boxes each. Harry tried carrying more with his magic but was able to do no more than about three or four before he lost focus. And even then it was only for a short while.

After a while, Luffy started to complain. "I'm getting tired. Hauling stuff is no fun if Sabo's not around." Harry turned to his twin.

"Look I hate this as much as you but we've got to be patient right now and let this play out. I'm sure one of these days he'll come back to us." Ace nodded.

"And besides you heard what Bluejam said. We got to let him live his own life."

Luffy stared at the two for a moment. "Yea I suppose your right."

Eventually, the sun started to set and Bluejam dismissed them for the day after giving Ace the promised pay. The three went back to the treehouse, no one saying a word. Their minds still on Sabo.

The next day was more or less the same. At sunset, Bluejam told them what was in the crates. Explosives. And they were going to use these to set Grey Terminal on fire. Immediately the boys put up a fuss but the other pirates held on to them to keep them quiet. Ace pleaded with him not to go through with it but Bluejam just laughed it off. "Since when did you care about other people. You boys are stuck here so it really doesn't make a difference anyway. But that's not important right now. You see there's something I've been wanting to ask you. I've heard you've got treasure around here somewhere that correct?"

The boys refused to tell him where it was, so Bluejam's men tied them up in their hideout. Luffy tried worming his way out of the ropes while Harry and Ace managed to find something sharp and started cutting. But before they knew it the fire was already spreading. Fortunately, they were able to escape the hideout and started to look for a way out of the fire. Harry was really impressed by how Luffy was acting. He would freak out but then flip and act like he was okay.

Suddenly a word popped up in Harry's head. He didn't know where it came from but it kept repeating itself over and over again. Hoping it was some kind of spell, he walked forward until he was in front of both Ace and Luffy. Both watched their brother with confusion and Ace asked: "What are you doing?" Harry didn't answer. He just took a deep breath and raised his arms up. As he brought them down he cried out "Aguamenti". What seemed like a small tidal wave shot out of Harry's hands and put some of the fire out.

Luffy and Ace looked in amazement and cheered out. "Alright, we're gonna get out of here!" Luffy shouted in his excitement.

"Can you do it again?" Ace asked.

"I can try," Harry replied before bringing his arms up and shouting the spell again. More water was summoned from nowhere and soon Harry was able to make a path.

The three quickly ran. Trying to get to safety. But with everything on fire, the boys didn't recognize anything and quickly got lost. After a while of conjuring water, Harry quickly fell on his knees in exhaustion. "Hey, are you going to be okay Harry?" Luffy asked, kneeling beside his twin. Harry shook his head. "It's no good. I'm wiped out," he said.

"Just take it easy alright," Ace told him. "We're going to get out of here."

"Who said you could leave?" an unfortunately familiar voice called out. The three looked to see Bluejam and his men approaching them from the flames.

"What are you still doing here?" Ace asked. "I thought you escaped before the fire got too thick." Bluejam just smirked.

"No point to it all it's hopeless now. There's a sort of irony to it." He then started laughing. "I hit rock bottom and all I can do is laugh." The rest of the crew are laughing as well.

Harry just scoffed. "What does that have to do with us?" he asked. Bluejam walked closer to the boys. "You still haven't told us where your treasure is," he said.

"Is that really a problem right now? We're about to die here!" Ace shouted. He quickly fell silent when the pirates all pulled their guns out. Relenting, Ace found a piece of wood that hadn't burned yet and with a rock, drew a map with an X for the treasure. Handing it to Bluejam he asked, "You gonna leave us alone now?"

In response, Bluejam's men grabbed the brothers. Ace struggled in Blujam's grip. "Hey what are you doing?" he asked.

Blujam shoved a gun into Ace's face. "I'm gonna make my comeback, and get my revenge on those damn nobles. Starting with that so-called 'brother' of yours."

Harry and Luffy struggled against the pirates, trying to get to Ace. The glare on Harry's face was something fierce. "You leave Sabo out of this!" he demanded.

"Yea, he isn't like that," Ace agreed.

"Right, Sabo just wants to be free," Luffy chimed in. He then bit down on the arm of the pirate holding him, causing said pirate to let go of Luffy.

Luffy quickly stood up at the ready with his pipe. The pirate pulled out his sword and swung it down on Luffy. Luffy tried to block it with his pipe but the sword just sliced right through it and left a deep gash that went across his face. Then the pirate raised his sword upon the injured child. "I'm gonna kill you," he declared.

Ace started thrashing about against the pirate that held him. Demanding them to let him go. Harry just stood in horror. Unable to do anything as his twin was about to die before his eyes. In his dread-filled haze, he could barely make out Ace's words. But then he felt it. What seemed to be a shockwave came from out of nowhere.

For a moment everything froze. No one moved a muscle. Even the fire went away for a moment. Then the moment was over. The fire came back. And all the pirates save for Bluejam fell one by one. The moment Harry was freed he raced to Luffy's side. Ace quickly joined him. "Are you alright?" Harry asked Luffy. Luffy nodded through his tears. Suddenly Ace was picked up by the back of his shirt.

"What did you do?" Bluejam shouted as he slammed Ace into the ground and stomped on him. Harry quickly rushed to help but Bluejam just kicked him out of the way.

"You creepy little brat!" Bluejam bellowed as he turned and pointed a gun at Ace. His mouth-foaming as he lost the last of his sanity. "You trying to make a fool out of me?" Both Harry and Luffy got up on to their knees calling out to Ace, begging Bluejam not to shoot him.

The gun went off but to the brothers' relief the bullet missed Ace by an inch or two. Everyone looked to see that Dadan of all people holding Bluejam by the arm and holding it away from Ace.

 **(In Wakandan accent) As you can see I am not dead. (Normal voice) Yea no real excuse this time except life being life, two jobs being two jobs, and moving and adjusting to my new apartment. I will be working on the new chapter as soon as I am able/properly motivated too. As alway please leave a review. Alert it to be notified of the next chapter. Favorite once it's done and I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **A note to Supernatural fans: I am planning on starting a new series (yea I know I'm working on a big enough project that I rarely update on as is but once again the plot bunnies won't leave me alone). I'm gonna call it the Wayward Father series. Basically it follows the Supernatural plot starting with the second season with just one difference. John doesn't die! I'll go into more detail when I start the fic up but it will be John following his sons through the rest of the show. If you guys are into something like that please keep an eye out for Carry On My Wayward Father and let me know what you think once I post the first chapter.**


End file.
